Love Spring
by kurorenji
Summary: [UPDATE 01/06/2015] [EPILOGUE] [YunJae/AU/Fluff/Humor/Romance/School Life] Summary: "Hanya ada 3 hal yang ia sukai di dunia ini. Musim semi, strawberry dan... Kim Jaejoong."
1. PROLOGUE

_**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**_

_**Title: Love Spring**_

_**Based on: Kaichou Wa Maid Sama by Fujiwara Hiro**_

_**Author : kurorenji aka blackorange**_

_**Rating : T **_

_**Cast: DBSK**_

_**Genre : AU, fluff, humor, romance, school life**_

_**Length this chapter : 6 pages MsW**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[PROLOGUE]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang berbaring terlentang di atas dua meja tak terpakai yang ia susun sendiri di atas atap gedung empat lantai sekolahnya. Kedua tangan berada di belakang kepala, menjadikannya sebagai bantal. Mata coklat almondnya menatap lurus ke atas langit biru cerah yang dipenuhi awan-awan putih menggumpal seperti kapas. Matahari bersinar cerah. Sinar kuning keemasannya terasa hangat di atas tubuh. Angin berdesir perlahan, membelai lembut rambut hitam kecoklatannya, lalu menerpa dedaunan yang saling bergesekan hingga menimbulkan suara gemersik yang menenangkan.

Ia mengulum permen lollipop strawberry ketika desiran angin membelai lembut rambut dan wajahnya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mencium aroma musim semi yang sangat disukainya. Ketika pohon-pohon _cherry_ memekarkan bunga-bunga merah mudanya yang terlihat begitu anggun mempesona, dan ketika angin musim semi berhembus perlahan membuat bunga-bunga merah muda itu terlepas dari dahannya dan berterbangan.

Ia sangat menyukai musim semi.

Musim dimana matahari bersinar cerah dan terasa hangat. Bunga-bunga bermekaran yang terlihat sangat indah. Desiran angin lembut yang selalu terasa nyaman. Aroma musim semi yang selalu membuatnya merasa rileks. Dan.. ia sangat menyukai perasaan di musim semi.

"YA! Shim Changmin! Kim Junsu!"

Teriakan ratusan desibel seseorang di lapangan membuat ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, membuat mata coklat itu menatap ke lapangan yang ada di bawahnya. Senyuman tipis mengembang dari bibir penuhnya. Ia turun dari atas meja dan berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kawat setinggi 3 meter. Manik mata coklatnya mengekori tubuh dua orang yang berlari menghindar dari kejaran seseorang berambut hitam legam mengkilau bak mutiara hitam dengan kulit putih seputih susu yang begitu kontras dengan rambut hitamnya. Kulit putih yang terlihat begitu bercahaya ketika dirinya bermandikan cahaya matahari di musim semi seperti itu.

"Maafkan kami, Jaejoong _hyung_!" teriak dua orang yang masih berlari menghindari kejaran Jaejoong. Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menangkap dua orang _trouble makers_ yang sering kali membuat tekanan darahnya meninggi.

"YA! Bisa-bisanya kalian hanya mengatakan maaf! _Don't running away, you morons!"_ teriak Jaejoong semakin dekat dengan _duo trouble makers_ itu.

"_GOT YOU_!"

"AAAAHH~!" Changmin dan Junsu melengking nyaring ketika dua tangan Jaejoong sudah mencengkram erat kerah seragam belakang mereka yang membuat keduanya tidak bisa berlari menghindari Jaejoong lagi.

Laki-laki bermata coklat almond itu hanya menatap adegan yang sering ia lihat setiap harinya dari atas atap –Jaejoong yang memarahi _duo truble makers_. Changmin dan Junsu hanya bisa duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan begitu pasrah ketika laki-laki berwajah seram namun tak bohong juga dibilang cantik itu menjitak kepala mereka. Kedua bibirnya tertarik melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengambil batang lollipop yang ada di dalam mulut. Permen bulat berwarna merah itu kini berada tepat di depan bibirnya. Senyuman masih terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Bersemangat seperti biasanya.. Jaejoong-ah~" ucap orang itu sambil mengecup pelan permen lollipop rasa strawberry.

Ia sangat menyukai musim semi, ia sangat menyukai strawbery, dan ia.. sangat menyukai Kim Jaejoong.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Tenanglah Jae, aku rasa mereka hanya ingin membantu, dan dari perspektif yang kulihat, tidak ada yang salah dengan program kerja mereka." Ucap seseorang dengan suara _husky_ yang terdengar begitu seksi pada Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi sambil memegang keningnya yang berdenyut sakit akibat ulah _duo trouble makers_ itu. Jaejoong memijat perlahan pangkal hidungnya yang mancung.

"Tidak ada yang salah bagaimana, Yoochun-ah?! Mereka membuat perlombaan seenak mereka dengan hadiah seenak mereka juga! Aish! Mereka pikir darimana kita dapat dana untuk membiayai itu semua? Dan mereka mengajukan proposal tanpa sepengatuanku!" ucap Jaejoong setengah berteriak pada Yoochun yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Matanya melirik tajam pada Changmin dan Junsu yang sedang menjalani hukuman mereka di sudut ruang OSIS.

"Dan kenapa kau membantu mereka, Park Yoochun Si Wakil Ketua OSIS?!" tanya Jaejoong semakin berang. Yoochun mengerang, menggerutu, dan berdecih seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku yakin yayasan akan memberikan bantuan dana. _C'mon_ Jae~ kita tahu kalau yayasan sangat menyukai semua program kerjamu si _Ice Prince_ –Ketua OSIS. Mereka pasti akan langsung mencairkan dana untuk acara ini. Lagipula, proposalnya sudah disetujui oleh ketua yayasan. Mereka menyukainya." Yoochun berargumen, mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang terus saja memasang wajah penuh kerutan seperti bersiap akan meledak setiap saat. Yoochun terkekeh melihat wajah mengerut Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?!" desis Jaejoong berbahaya. Yoochun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tak peduli.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah festival ke-50 acara perlombaan olahraga di sekolah kita." Ucapan Yoochun membuat manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap galak padanya, " –dan ini adalah tahun pertama sekolah kita merayakan festival setelah satu tahun lalu sekolah kita menjadi sekolah campuran." Lanjut Yoochun. Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Kerutan di keningnya semakin bertambah banyak.

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti. Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya menghadapi Ketua OSIS yang terkadang begitu lambatnya untuk berpikir cerdas.

"Aku rasa ide mereka tidak buruk juga. Lihat, ada perlombaan dengan hadiah kupon makan gratis 1 set paket makan siang selama sebulan di kantin." Ucap Yoochun sambil menunjukkan halaman proposal yang berisikan list lomba-lomba untuk kegiatan festival olahraga musim semi yang rutin di lakukan setiap tahunnya di sekolah mereka yang sudah disetujui oleh ketua yayasan. Jaejoong mendecih jengkel melihat proposal itu sudah di bubuhi tanda tangan Yoochun, tanda tangan dirinya yang dipalsukan oleh _duo trouble makers _dan si idiot Park Yoocun, dan juga tanda tangan ketua Yayasan. Bisa-bisanya Yoochun menusuknya dari belakang.

"Kau pikir siswa perempuan di sekolah kita _monster food_ seperti Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong yang membuat Changmin berteriak menyangkal.

"Aku bukan _monster food_!" lengking Changmin tidak terima dipanggil _monster food_ yang langsung mendapatkan lemparan bola kertas dari Jaejoong. Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu mengaduh pelan ketika bola kertas mengenai keningnya. Ia menggerutu seperti nenek-nenek, hingga tatapan mematikan dari Jaejoong membuatnya bungkam kemudian melanjutkan hukumannya.

"Aku yakin 100% itu adalah ide Changmin." desis Jaejoong.

"Kau pintar _hyung_!" lengking Changmin lagi bermaksud memuji Jaejoong. Tapi kali ini Jaejoong melemparinya dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Jangan berbicara ketika kau sedang menjalani hukumanmu, Shim Changmin!" teriak Jaejoong masih kesal. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Yoochun menghela nafasnya.

"Dan ini.. lomba _race_ menghadapi berbagai rintangan sebagai puncak acara dengan _grand prize_ ciuman oleh gadis tercantik di sekolah ini –Seohyun, anak kelas 1-1 juga bukanlah ide yang buruk. Seohyun sangat terkenal di sekolah ini meskipun dia masih di tingkat satu." Ucap Yoochun, " –Yah _well~_ semua siswa perempuan di sekolah ini memang hanya ada di tingkat satu." Lanjut Yoochun mengingatnya bahwa baru awal semester baru kemarin sekolah mereka menerima murid perempuan setelah sekolah mereka resmi menjadi sekolah campuran dan bukan lagi sekolah khusus laki-laki. Yoochun hanya berusaha menjelaskan maksud baik dari anggota OSIS yang memberikan ide.

"Dan kau akan membiarkan gadis polos dan tak berdosa seperti Seohyun menjadi makanan para serigala di sekolah ini yang selalu haus dengan darah seorang gadis?!" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya ketika Yoochun menyukai ide gila itu, " –dan aku yakin, ini pasti ide Junsu!" lanjut Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah Junsu yang duduk di samping Changmin. Changmin menyenggol pelan lengan Junsu. Junsu hanya terus menunduk tak sanggup menatap wajah seram Jaejoong.

"Kupikir level bodohmu tidak akan separah ini." Sindir Yoochun seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong.

Apa Yoochun mengatakan idiot pada dirinya atau pada Junsu? Ah~ tatapan mata Yoochun tertuju padanya. Pada Kim Jaejoong.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, Park Yoochun?" desis Jaejoong menatap dingin Yoochun yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya. Yoochun menyeringai.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir dengan adanya ide-ide dari Junsu dan Changmin, peserta yang akan mengikuti festival ini akan bertambah banyak? Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang jika kulihat _feedback_-nya, festival ini amat sangat tidak diminati oleh murid-murid di sekolah kita ini." Yoochun berusaha menjelaskan poin utamanya.

"Hadiah kupon makan gratis. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Siapa yang tidak mau mendapatkan hadiah itu? Terutama para murid laki-laki yang selalu kelaparan itu. Aku yakin mereka akan bersemangat mendapatkan kuponnya."

"Lalu, hadiah ciuman oleh Seohyun di puncak acaranya. Aku rasa, hal ini akan membuat murid laki-laki di sekolah kita semakin bersemangat mengikuti festival olahraga hingga hari terakhir untuk mendapatkannya." Lanjut Yoochun menjelaskan poin-poin pentingnya. Jaejoong terdiam ketika mendengar semua penjelasan Yoochun.

Semua yang dikatakan Yoochun ada benarnya juga. Jika dilihat dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, festival olahraga ini memang kurang diminati. Setiap tahunnya peserta festival hanya sekitar 30-70 orang dari total jumlah 600 siswa, termasuk anggota OSIS yang menjadi pesertanya yang berjumlah 25 orang. Jumlah yang sangat minim. Betapa kurangnya partisipasi murid-murid di sekolah itu, dan tahun ini adalah tahun pertama Jaejoong sebagai Ketua OSIS untuk mejalankan program kerjanya. Dan Jaejoong mempunyai target yaitu, 100% murid di sekolah ini harus mengikuti festival olahraga di tahun ini. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluk leher di balik punggungnya hingga membuat Jaejoong terdiam membeku.

"Wah~ sayang sekali hadiah ciuman itu bukan dari mu, Jaejoong-ah~ kalau itu kau, sudah pasti kemenangan lomba itu ada ditanganku. Benarkan, si nomor 2?" Suara baritone itu berbisik pelan di telinga kanan Jaejoong. Bahkan hembusan nafasnya menggilitik pelan daun telinganya yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong merinding karenanya dan.. aroma khas yang selalu menyapu indera penciumannya. Aroma manis dan asam yang selalu terasa segar. Strawberry.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO!" lengking Jaejoong sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan memutar tubuh menghadap Yunho yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum seringaian yang menyebalkan itu lagi. Wajah Jaejoong memerah terlihat sangat memerah ketika tadi Yunho berbisik di telinganya, " –jangan memanggilku si nomor 2! Dan.. darimana kau masuk?!" tanya Jaejoong heran ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakangnya. Yunho menunjuk jendela yang ada di balik tubuh dengan ibu jari kanannya tanpa membalikkan badan. Manik mata Jaejoong melirik jendela di balik tubuh Yunho kemudian menepuk kening dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Lain kali, Jaejoong akan mengunci jendela ruang OSIS.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS, Jung Yunho. Bahkan kau bukanlah anggota OSIS!" Jaejoong melengking frustasi seraya menunjuk Yunho dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak pernah mengganggu kalian." Tanya Yunho sambil duduk di atas meja Ketua OSIS. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya.

"Ya! Kau jangan duduk di atas meja!" Jaejoong masih menunjuk Yunho yang sudah duduk di atas mejanya. Yunho melipat kedua tangan di depan dada tak mempedulikan teriakan Jaejoong. "Aish! Tentu saja kau mengganggu, Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong lagi mulai kesal dengan tingkah Yunho yang selalu saja membuat urat-urat menegang karenanya. Yunho berdecak pelan.

"Hey, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Yunho pada anggota OSIS yang ada di dalam ruang OSIS. Anggota OSIS itu menatap Yunho yang duduk di atas meja Jaejoong lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang sama. Termasuk Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun. Jaejoong mengerang kesal. Kesal pada anggota OSIS yang selalu bersekongkol dengan Yunho untuk membuatnya mati kutu di depan Jung Yunho. Yunho lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"_So_? Aku rasa konteks kalimat yang benar adalah 'aku tidak mau yang lain menganggu kita'." Ucap Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Wajahnya ia benamkan di lekukan leher putih Jaejoong. Menghirup aroma vanilla yang selalu disukainya. Jaejoong terkesiap ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja menarik dan memeluknya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Jung Yunho?!" geram Jaejoong kesal sambil menjitak kepala Yunho dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

Yunho mengaduh pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Jaejoong. Tangan kiri Jaejoong terangkat dan menyentuh leher kirinya yang tadi dikecup oleh Yunho. Ia memegang lehernya dengan erat. Yunho menatap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah seperti kepiring rebus, bahkan memerah hingga kedua telinganya. Yunho turun dari meja dan berjalan mendekati laki-laki bersurai hitam yang wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya kebelakang ketika tubuh Yunho mendekatinya. Jaejoong tahu, pasti Yunho akan melakukan sesuatu yang selalu merugikan dirinya.

"_Blushing as always~" _bisik Yunho di telinga kanan Jaejoong dan mengecup pelan pipi kanannya, lalu berjalan santai menuju pintu ruang OSIS. Ia membuka pintu ruang OSIS kemudian..

'**BLAM'**

Pintu ruang OSIS tertutup kembali. Suasana hening tiba-tiba tercipta. Jaejoong masih mematung ditempatnya. Suara bisikan-bisikan anggota OSIS mulai terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan, tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa mendengarnya. Hanya dengungan bising yang terdengar di kedua telinganya. Wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah. Dadanya berdegup kencang tidak karuan. Jaejoong seolah tersedot oleh dunianya sendiri dan tenggelam didalamnya, hingga akhirnya Yoochun menyentuh pelan bahu kanan Jaejoong.

"_Gwaenchana?"_ tanya Yoochun pelan. Jaejoong tertarik kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan kosong. Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan khawatir.

Ketika Jaejoong mulai tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah. Bukan memerah karena malu, tetapi memerah karena kesal dan marah. Jaejoong mengatup rahangnya kuat-kuat hingga terdengar suara gemertak gigi.

"JUNG YUNHO! _I'LL KILL YOU_!" teriakan ratusan desibel sang ketua OSIS bisa terdengar di setiap penjuru sekolah. Bahkan teriakannya bergema hingga membuat bunga _cherry _berguguran dari dahan pohonnya. Menyirami Yunho yang berjalan di bawah pohon-pohon cherry dengan bunga merah muda yang berguguran.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap bangunan ruang OSIS yang terpisah dengan bangunan lain ketika mendengar teriakan Kim Jaejoong, lalu Yunho tersenyum karenya.

" –_and cute as ever~"_

- TBC -

P.S1:

Ga ada kerjaan, lanjut SHINE malah mentok... iseng2 buka blog, ternyata masih ada beberapa ff jadul luar biasa yg blm aku pindahin ke ffn. Daripada akun ini diam membusuk ga produktif, jadinya aku repost ff di blog ke sini seperti biasanya. Ini ff tamat di 3 chapter, tp kyknya tiap chapter mau aku bagi 2. Jadi well, mgkin sekitar 5-6 chapter. Tergantung aku motongnya sampe mana. Part ini anggap aja sbg prolog nya. *sengaja di potong2, biar greget xD*

FF ini dibikin taun 2012 *buset, busuk bgt*, terinspirasi dari manga yg aku baca. _**Kaichou Wa Maid Sama by Fujiwara Hiro.**_

Ketika seorang lelaki bernama Usui di manga itu bikin aku geger otak gara2 tingkahnya yg luar biasa sweet najong xD jadinya, waktu itu gemes sendiri pengen bikin YunJae versionnya, dan voila! jadi deh ceritanya ._. cerita yg aku ambil cuma di 1 chapter tp aku lupa d chapter brp, di vol 2 klo ga salah.

P.S2:

Jadi gmn ceritanya? :3 mgkin beberapa udh ada yg pernah baca di blog. but FYI, blog aku itu udh sekitar 2 tahun aku lock. Bukan karna apa2, karena masih banyak ff yg blm aku pindahin ke ffn, cma ga mau ada orang yg nyuri start baca di blog. Karena jujur aja ff2 d blog msh ancur ga karuan, stlh msk ffn melalui proses filtering *cieelah* dan editing lg *at least, better dikit lah -_-* Jadi, maap, ga bisa ngasih link blog ._.

P.S3:

so, arigatou~


	2. Be Ready

_**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**_

_**Title: Love Spring**_

_**Based on: Kaichou Wa Maid Sama by Fujiwara Hiro**_

_**Author : kurorenji aka blackorange**_

_**Rating : T **_

_**Cast: DBSK**_

_**Genre : AU, fluffy, humor, romance**_

_**Length this chapter : 14 pages MsW**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[Be Ready]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri menunduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Batang permen lolipop terselip di kedua bibirnya. Sedari tadi, gadis itu hanya diam menunduk hingga poni panjang hitamnya semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya bertaut erat menunjukkan kegelisahan yang luar biasa.

Manik coklat Yunho hanya terus menatap gadis itu sambil mengulum permen lolipop rasa strawberry favoritnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana sekolah sambil menunggu gadis itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

10 detik. 20 detik. 30 detik.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang menyadari gadis itu tidak akan berkata sepatah katapun.

"Jadi.. kau yang menulis surat itu untukku?" tanya Yunho memulai percakapan dengan suara khas baritone rendahnya yang membuat gadis di hadapan laki-laki bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Antara senang dan malu mengetahui Yunho membaca surat cinta darinya.

"Hey, angkat kepalamu. Kalau menunduk terus, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu." Ucap Yunho masih mengulum permen lolipop yang membuat pipi kanannya terlihat mengembung. Gadis itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat cantik seperti boneka barbie. Rambut hitam panjang bergelombangnya membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu manis. Matanya yang keabu-abuan kini menatap lurus ke arah mata coklat almond Yunho. Semburat rona merah seketika nampak di permukaan pipi putihnya lagi saat tatapan kedua mata mereka bertubrukan.

"A –aku Go Ara dari kelas 1-2. Sudah dari dulu aku menyukai Yunho _Oppa_." Bisik gadis itu pelan nyaris seperti bisikan seraya menunduk kembali. Bibir bawahnya ia gores dengan gigi berkali-kali. Debaran jantung di dalam dada membuatnya semakin gugup tidak karuan.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lapangan basket ketika dirinya mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari sana. Senyum seringaian terlihat di bibir penuhnya saat melihat Jaejoong dan anggota OSIS lainnya begitu sibuk memasang spanduk, bendera-bendera, dan poster di lapangan basket sana. Seperti biasanya, Jaejoong selalu berteriak penuh emosi pada Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin.

"Aku menyukai Yunho _oppa_ sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Dulu kita satu sekolah, hanya saja saat itu aku belum berani untuk mendekati Yunho _oppa. _Ehm.. itu.. a –aku langsung masuk ke sini begitu tahu sekolah ini sekarang menjadi sekolah campuran." Ucap Ara lagi tanpa menyadari kalau sedari tadi Yunho tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Bahkan perhatian Yunho sepenuhnya sudah beralih ke lapangan basket.

" –A –aku ingin Yunho_ oppa_ menjadi pacarku!" Ara setengah berteriak karena gugup. Ara terus menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap wajah lawan bicara, orang yang disukainya –Jung Yunho. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Yunho tidak memberikan komentar apapun atas pengakuan cinta Go Ara. Keheningan membuat Ara penasaran. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Yunho yang ternyata sedang menatap kearah lapangan basket. Gadis itu bisa mendengar suara decakan Yunho saat melihat Ketua OSIS yang terus mengomeli Junsu ketika laki-laki berambut landak itu tidak pernah bisa memasang spanduk dengan benar.

Menyadari tatapan intens dari gadis yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, Yunho menolehkan kepala menatap Ara.

"Ah.." Yunho menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia tidak mendengarkan gadis itu. Katakan saja, ia terlalu 'bosan' untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan gadis seperti Ara. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Yunho, " –kau cantik, kau manis, dan kau juga seksi. Tapi maaf, kau bukan tipeku. Lagipula, sikapmu sangat bertolak belakang dengan prinsipku. Jadi_.. annyeong_~" jawab Yunho langsung berjalan menuju lapangan basket meninggalkan Go Ara yang terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Teman-teman Ara yang bersembunyi di balik pohon langsung mendekatinya dan berusaha menenangkan teman mereka yang patah hati.

.

.

.

"Aaargh! Kenapa hanya memasang spanduk saja kau tidak bisa, Kim Junsu?!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Kerutan empat siku bahkan sudah terlihat menegang di keningnya.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau tanganku tidak sampai?! Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Changmin saja, _hyung_?!" teriak Junsu jadi merasa jengkel karena Jaejoong terus memarahinya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang ada dimana, _kamobutt_?!" teriak Changmin jadi ikut-ikutan kesal karena Junsu membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sulit. Junsu menolehkan kepala ke samping kanannya dan menyadari kalau ternyata Changmin berada di sisi satunya untuk memasang spanduk 'Festival Olahraga'. Jaejoong memukul kening dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Rasanya, umur Jaejoong semakin berkurang kalau ia terus bergaul dengan _duo trouble makers_ itu.

"Ya! Kau turun dari tangga, Junsu!" perintah Jaejoong menyuruh Junsu turun dari tangga. Junsu menggerutu pelan sambil turun dari tangga besi. Namun karena tidak hati-hati terbawa emosi, Junsu melewati satu buah anak tangga yang membuatnya hilang keseimbangan hingga tangga yang dinaiki Junsu bergoyang kebelakang dan..

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh!"

'**KRAK!'**

Keheningan tercipta. Keheningan yang bahkan mengalahkan suasana hening pemakaman. Anggota OSIS yang sedang memasang bendera dan poster, langsung berlari mendekati tempat kejadian. Changmin bahkan langsung turun dari tangga di sisi lain lalu mendekati Junsu dan Jaejoong.

Kedua kelopak mata Junsu perlahan terbuka saat ia tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya. Junsu berusaha bangkit dari posisi telengkup yang ternyata berada di atas tubuh seseorang. Ia membelalakan mata ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong ada dibawahnya. Menyadari posisinya yang menindih Jaejoong, Junsu buru-buru bangkit berdiri, namun pergerakannya terhalang oleh tangga yang ada di balik tubuhnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mata sipitnya membalalak lebar melihat sebuah lengan menahan beratnya tangga besi menimpa tubuhnya.

"_Hyung! Gwaenchana?"_ Tanya Changmin seraya mengangkat tangga besi yang hampir menimpa keduanya. Junsu langsung duduk di samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya sambil memegang lengan kanannya yang terasa kebas.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya anggota-anggota OSIS menanyakan keadaan mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya Jae _hyung.."_ lirih Junsu pelan sambil menolehkan kepala menatap wajah Ketua OSIS, "Jae _hyung.. gwaenchanayo_?" lanjutnya merasa sangat bersalah. Wajah Junsu terlihat berkerut-kerut menunjukkan perasaan bersalah yang teramat sangat. Mata beningnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong menolehkan kepala menatap Junsu lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Hey, kenapa wajahmu berkerut seperti baju kusut? Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Jaejoong menenangkan Junsu yang seperti akan menangis sambil mengacak pelan rambut landaknya. Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

"Huwaaaa~! _Hyung! Mianhaeyo! Mianhae! Miaaaan~!"_ Tangis Junsu pecah sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Jaejoong mengaduh pelan ketika Junsu memeluknya dengan begitu erat hingga lehernya terasa tercekik.

"Apa ada yang terluka, _hyung?"_ tanya Changmin memastikan sambil memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Changmin lalu menggeleng pelan.

Jaejoong sedikit kewalahan menenangkan Junsu yang masih memeluknya sambil terus melengking mengatakan maaf berkali-kali tepat di samping telinga kirinya. Demi Tuhan, suara Junsu mampu membuat gendang telinganya pecah jika ia tidak menghentikan lengkingan permintaan maaf itu sekarang juga. Namun, tiba-tiba saja teriakan Junsu teredam oleh teriakan kesakitan Jaejoong ketika seseorang memegang lengan kanannya.

"Aaargh!"

"Dia terluka." Ucap seseorang dengan suara baritone rendahnya yang ternyata sudah berjongkok tepat di samping Jaejoong. Manik hitam Jaejoong menatap tangan yang sedang memegang lengan kanannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha menghindar. Orang itu kembali menekan pelan genggaman tangannya hingga membuat Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan lagi.

"Aku hanya memegangnya, tapi kau sudah berteriak seperti gadis perawan yang diperkosa." Ucap orang itu sambil menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengurusiku, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong menarik paksa lengan yang digenggam oleh Yunho. Merasa jengkel dengan ucapan sarkasnya. Suara tawa yang tertahan dari anggota OSIS membuat Jaejoong langsung melirik tajam pada mereka. Angota OSIS langsung terdiam saat mendapatkan tatapan galak dari sang Ketua.

"..."

Yunho hanya diam mengamati. Jaejoong menghindari tatapan tajam dari mata coklat almond itu. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya karena tidak ingin membuat Junsu dan yang lainnya khawatir meskipun lengan kanan yang digenggam itu terasa begitu ngilu dan nyeri. Sebagai ketua, ia harus bisa menyembunyikan kelemahannya. Sebagai ketua, ia harus bisa menunjukkan kredibilitas seorang ketua yang selama ini dipercayai oleh anggotanya. Sebagai ketua, ia tidak boleh bersikap manja hanya karena masalah sepele. Sebagai ketua, ia harus –

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jung Yunho?!" Jaejoong terkejut bukan main ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa ringan di udara saat Yunho mengangkatnya kemudian meletakan tubuh setinggi 178cm milik Jaejoong di bahu kanannya seperti karung beras, " –ya! Turunkan aku!" teriak Jaejoong memukul-mukul punggung Yunho berusaha turun dari bahunya.

Yunho menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan Jaejoong dan pukulan yang membabi buta dipunggungnya. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap Junsu, Changmin, dan anggota-anggota OSIS dari sudut matanya yang tajam dengan aura hitam yang terasa begitu kental.

"Aku harap, kalian bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan BENAR tanpa kehadiran ketua OSIS kalian yang sedang TERLUKA ini. _Ne?"_ desis Yunho menekankan pada kalimat intinya sambil tersenyum seperti malaikat. Wajahnya memang tersenyum, namun anggota-anggota OSIS bisa melihat dua buah tanduk merah imajiner di kepala Yunho dan merasakan aura hitam mencekam yang terasa sangat menekan dari Yunho.

"_Ne –ne!"_ jawab anggota OSIS ketakutan seperti anak anjing, namun terdengar cukup kompak.

Yunho tersenyum puas, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang UKS masih dengan Jaejoong yang berteriak dan memukul punggungnya minta diturunkan. Murid-murid lainnya hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran melihat Ketua OSIS mereka dipangku seperti karung beras yang siap dikilo.

"YA! Turunkan aku, Jung Yunho!"

"Bisakah kau tidak melukai dirimu seperti ini _**lagi**_?" tanya Yunho menghiraukan teriakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghentikan aksi brutalnya dan terdiam ketika ia menanyakan hal itu. _Well,_ ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong terluka karena melindungi orang lain, dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Yunho selalu ada untuk menolong dan mengobatinya. Ini sudah seperti menjadi siklus hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong selama ia bersekolah di Dong Bang _High School._

Wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba memerah ketika mengingat semua perlakuan Yunho padanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Bisik Jaejoong pelan dan pasrah ketika ia merasa yakin Yunho tidak akan menurunkannya sekalipun ia menikam punggung tegap itu dengan celurit. Jaejoong bisa dikatakan keras kepala, tapi ada seseorang yang jauh lebih keras kepala darinya.

Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya sambil menggeser pintu ruang UKS.

"Han _songsaenim~"_ panggil Yunho di dalam ruang UKS. Namun tidak ada yang menyahut panggilannya, " –sepertinya _songsaenim_ sedang keluar." gumam Yunho sambil menurunkan Jaejoong dari bahunya dan meletakannya di atas ranjang UKS. Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang dan menghindari tatapan mata Yunho yang tertuju padanya. Tatapan lurus Yunho yang terasa seperti membakar tubuhnya itu membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"_Take it off."_ perintah Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"He?! Kenapa aku harus membuka baj –!"

Ucapan Jaejoong terputus ketika Yunho menarik lengan kanannya dan mengangkat seragam lengan panjangnya hingga siku. Jaejoong mengaduh kesakitan ketika memar di lengan kanannya bergesekan dengan seragam kemeja.

"Lihat." Ucap Yunho sambil menunjukkan lengan kanan Jaejoong yang terlihat berwarna ungu kebiruan akibat hantaman tangga besi yang di tahan Jaejoong oleh lengannya. Jaejoong menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, tidak bisa beradu argumen ketika bukti nyata lengan yang memar membuatnya bungkam.

" –dan kau bilang ini baik-baik saja? Tsk~ sulit dipercaya. Kau pikir kau siapa? Superman?" Lanjut Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati lemari kaca berisi peralatan medis dan obat-obatan. Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal seraya mencibir pelan ketika ucapan sarkas Yunho tidak pernah gagal untuk bisa menyudutkannya.

Yunho membuka lemari kaca dan mencari salep untuk mengobati luka memar dan juga segulung perban. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia kembali mendekati Jaejoong dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di hadapannya.

Manik hitam Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang menyiapkan perban dengan begitu serius. Ia hanya bisa menatapnya dalam keheningan yang membisu. Perasaan aneh yang sering kali menggangunya kembali datang menghampiri. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti dan ia tidak pernah bisa paham mengapa selama ini Yunho selalu bersikap seperti itu padanya. Bertindak diluar dugaannya tanpa ia bisa pahami maksud dan tujuan dari sikapnya yang sangat bipolar.

Singkat cerita, Yunho adalah saingan terberat Jaejoong dalam bidang akademis maupun bidang olahraga. Katakan saja, Yunho adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Dari sejarah yang ia ingat, ia tidak pernah bisa akrab dengan Yunho. Yunho adalah juara umum di sekolahnya yang selalu menjadikan Jaejoong berada di posisi kedua setelahnya. Yunho juga selalu berprestasi dalam bidang olahraga yang membuat Jaejoong kembali berada dalam posisi kedua mengekor di balik bayang-bayang Yunho.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong tidak masalah dengan hal itu jika Yunho memang lebih unggul darinya. Bukan karena ia iri hati atau dengki dengan semua pencapaian Yunho. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang membuat Jaejoong kesal dan tidak terima dengan kondisi 'sekarang'. Dimana Yunho berada di posisi pertama dan ia yang berada di posisi kedua. Jujur saja, ia sangat kesal pada Yunho karena sikapnya yang tidak menunjukkan sama sekali bahwa dirinya memang pantas mendapatkan gelar 'Juara'.

Yunho selalu bersikap seenaknya, melanggar aturan sekolah, dan selalu membuat masalah dengan dirinya. Sebagai Ketua OSIS, Jaejoong merasa bertanggung jawab dengan semua murid yang ada di sekolahnya, termasuk mengurusi murid bebal seperti Jung Yunho.

Pertama, Yunho sering kali bolos mata pelajaran dan tidur di atap sekolah –tapi sialnya, ia selalu bisa mendapatkan nilai ujian tertinggi yang membuatnya menjadi juara umum. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang belajar mati-matian untuk mendapatkan posisi tertinggi, hanya bisa berpuas hati berada di posisi kedua setelah Yunho. Jaejoong sempat berpikir Yunho melakukan kecurangan saat ujian, tapi saat ia mengetes kemampuan Yunho, laki-laki bermata coklat itu mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan sulit darinya. Pintar itu anugrah. Sungguh, dunia ini terkadang memang tidak adil.

Kedua, Yunho sering kali melanggar berbagai peraturan hanya karena ia ingin melihat wajah marah Jaejoong yang dianggap lucu dan Yunho selalu menganggunya ketika Jaejoong sedang menjalankan tugas sebagai ketua OSIS –walau menurut anggota OSIS lainnya, kehadiran Yunho tidak menganggu mereka. Oh ayolah, mereka bersekongkol dengan Yunho.

Ketiga, Yunho selalu mengatai Jaejoong Si Nomor 2 –yang selalu saja membuat urat-urat Jaejoong menegang menahan emosi yang akan meledak seperti granat. Bisakah Yunho tidak membuat Jaejoong tertekan dengan istilah nomor 2 itu? Kalau boleh jujur, Jaejoong selalu merasa tertekan jika ada yang mengatainya Si Nomor 2.

Dan yang terakhir.. poin terakhir yang sungguh mampu membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong Si Ice Prince Ketua OSIS kehilangan sisi kerennya dan bahkan frustasi terancam gila ketika Yunho tidak pernah gagal membuat degupan jantungnya berdetak liar seliar-liarnya mirip kuda kesetanan karena Yunho yang selalu bersikap bipolar padanya –dan perlu ditekankan, Jaejoong sangat jengkel dengan poin terakhir ini.

Di satu sisi, Yunho selalu bersikap menyebalkan dan selalu membuat emosi Jaejoong meledak-ledak karenanya, bahkan membuat Jaejoong selalu mengutuknya tiada henti.

Tapi di sisi lain, ada karakter pada diri Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong terkadang tersentuh dan terenyuh dengan sikap uhm.._well_ manisnya. Tidak selamanya Yunho selalu bersikap menyebalkan dengan hinaan 'Si Nomor 2' yang terkutuk itu. Ada kalanya Yunho bersikap baik dan lembut yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah bahkan hingga membuat wajahnya memerah dan memanas seperti terbakar karenanya. Sikapnya yang begitu lembut dan terkadang manis membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan dan debaran jantungnya yang menggila seolah akan melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya hanya karena seorang Jung Yunho.

Yunho seperti memiliki dua karakter yang berbeda. Karakter yang saling bertolak belakang. Seperti setan dan malaikat. Karakter yang benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Jaejoong.

_Not at all._

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan keselamatanmu juga." Ucap Yunho sambil mengoleskan salep bening di lengan kanan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong berdesis pelan ketika merasakan dinginnya salep itu di lengannya yang memar.

"Sshh~ tapi Junsu akan terluka jika aku tidak melindunginya." Jawab Jaejoong berdesis menahan ngilu. Yunho mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sedang menahan rasa sakit. Jaejoong mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya ketika mata coklat almond Yunho menatapnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah merasakan tatapan lembut dari dua manik coklat Yunho yang seolah menarik untuk terus menatapnya seperti magnet. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya salah tingkah.

_Lagi-lagi bipolar. Sungguh menyebalkan._

"Dan membuatmu terluka karena melindunginya? Kau harus –"

" –kalau pun itu kau, aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama sekalipun kau adalah musuhku." Ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho sambil kembali menatap wajah tampannya. Benar, tidak bisa dipungkiri dan tidak bisa dibohongi jika selama ini Yunho memang selalu terlihat tampan dengan iris mata berwarna coklat almond dan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang sangat cocok dengan warna kulit coklat karamelnya. Semua yang ada pada diri Yunho memang selalu sempurna.

Yunho terdiam ketika Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke dalam mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong dengan poni hitam panjang yang hampir menutupi mata indahnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasa bosan untuk menatap dua buah manik mata yang selalu terlihat berbinar.

Jendela UKS yang terbuka lebar membuat desiran angin perlahan menghempaskan tirai putih yang membuatnya terlihat berkibar-kibar di dalam ruang UKS hingga membuat beberapa helai bunga _cherry_ masuk ke dalam dan mendarat tepat di samping tubuh Jaejoong di atas ranjang. Yunho menatap bunga merah muda itu kemudian tertawa pelan. Suara tawa yang terdengar renyah di telinga Jaejoong.

"Yea, kau benar. Tidak diragukan lagi, kau memang Si Ketua OSIS yang selalu membanggakan –Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho tersenyum sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya melilitkan perban di lengan kanan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati.

Setelah selesai memasang perban di lengan Jaejoong, Yunho bangkit dari kursi dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Laki-laki besurai hitam itu sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya ketika dirasa tubuh Yunho yang terasa sangat dekat.

"_That's why~ I'm falling in love with you~"_ bisik Yunho pelan sambil mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong yang tertutup poni hitam.

Kedua mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan memanas, bahkan hingga kedua telinganya. Debaran jantungnya sekarang berdebar tidak karuan melompat-lompat seperti akan mencelos keluar dari dalam rongga dadanya. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya yang seolah tertelan kembali ketika mendengar pengakuan Yunho dan serangan mendadak di keningnya. Rasanya, Jaejoong ingin menghilang di telan oleh lubang tak berdasar saat itu juga. Ini terasa sangat canggung baginya, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Yunho adalah musuh bebuyutannya, tapi bagaimana bisa seseorang yang ia anggap musuh itu jatuh cinta padanya? Bagaimana bisa Yunho menyukai musuhnya sendiri? Apa ini? Ini terlalu rumit untuk bisa Jaejoong mengerti dan pahami ketika sekarang pikirannya mendadak kosong. Apa ini semacam lelucon yang dibuat Yunho untuk menggodanya lagi?!

Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun.

"_Be ready~"_ ucap Yunho sambil menyentuh lembut pipi kiri Jaejoong dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Merasakan kelembutan kulit putih itu, lalu melangkah mundur sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan UKS. Jaejoong semakin kehilangan kata-katanya ketika Yunho mengatakan hal itu dengan raut wajah yang serius.

Mendadak Jaejoong keringat dingin.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hari ini adalah pembukaan festival olahraga ke-50 _Dong Bang High School _dan festival olahraga pertama dengan murid perempuan sebagai pesertanya juga!" ucap Jaejoong memberikan sambutan di atas panggung di hari pembukaan festival olahraga yang akan dilaksanakan selama tiga hari penuh.

"YEEEAAH~~!" teriakan antusias murid laki-laki begitu membahana di lapangan basket di samping Barat gedung sekolah. Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat antusianisme para murid laki-laki di sekolahnya.

Selama seminggu yang lalu, Jaejoong berusaha memikirkan propsal pengganti festival olahraga yang sudah diajukan oleh _duo trouble makers_ dan si idiot Park Yoochun itu. Walau pada akhirnya, berujung pada ingatan tentang pengakuan Yunho padanya –yang membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak bisa konsentrasi dan sering membuatnya melakukan kesalahan.

Dampak dari pengakuan Yunho satu minggu yang lalu adalah: membuat Jaejong tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama seminggu ini, membuat kinerjanya tidak maksimal karena sering melamun dan melupakan festival olahraga ke-50 yang sudah ada di depan mata, membuat semua program kerjanya berantakan karena ia selalu tidak bisa fokus. Hingga akhirnya, mau tidak mau, ia menyetujui proposal lama karena tidak bisa menemukan alternatif lain. Terimakasih kepada Jung Yunho yang sudah membuat pikiran Jaejoong berantakan karenanya.

Tolong ingatkan Jaejoong untuk memberikannya _souvenir._

Sejak kemarin, Jaejoong dan panitia OSIS lainnya melakukan persiapan untuk festival olahraga yang di laksanakan mulai hari ini. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Yoochun, acara ini mendapatkan sambutan antusias dari murid-murid sekolah Dong Bang. Sepertinya ini mencetak rekor, karena 99% murid sekolah Dong Bang mengikuti festival olahraga ini. Termasuk anggota OSIS-nya juga. Jaejoong tersenyum puas ketika program kerjanya berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun kesal dan sedikit tidak rela, ia tetap mengakui kalau ide _duo trouble makers_ itu sangatlah brilian.

"Mereka menyeramkan." Bisik murid perempuan yang berjumlah 50 orang dari 600 murid yang ada. Perbandingan murid laki-laki dan perempuan memang belum seimbang, karena sekolah Dong Bang baru mengganti sistem mereka satu tahu yang lalu. Jadi ini wajar jika jumlah mereka masih sedikit.

Jaejoong melirik barisan murid perempuan yang seperti ketakutan ketika melihat segerombolan laki-laki berbaris di samping kanan dan kiri mereka. Rasanya mereka ingin lari saja. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat betapa lucu dan polosnya murid perempuan.

"Kalian murid perempuan tidak perlu khawatir, ada pasukan OSIS yang siap menjaga kalian. Jika ada salah satu dari serigala-serigala ini yang mengganggu, OSIS tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk melakukan 'pekerjaan' mereka pada serigala-serigala itu." Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum menyeringai pada murid laki-laki yang hanya bisa mengerang kecewa dengan teriakan 'huuu~' yang kompak.

"Ketua OSIS! Apa benar jika kita bisa memenangkan perlombaan ini, kita bisa mendapatkan hadiah kupon makan siang gratis di kantin selama sebulan bagi kelas yang memenangkan lomba ini?" tanya salah satu murid pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Tentu saja~~~" jawab Jaejoong jadi ikut bersemangat. Para murid laki-laki itu mulai ribut dengan hadiah yang dimaksud.

"Dan sebagai _grand prize_, kita akan mendapatkan kecupan dari Seohyun?! Benarkah itu?" tanya murid yang lain. Jaejoong melirik Seohyun yang duduk pasrah di atas kursi mewah dibelakang tubuhnya, layaknya seorang ratu. Jaejoong mengutuk Junsu di dalam benaknya ketika melihat Seohyun yang di duduk di kursi mewah itu. Sempat-sempatnya Junsu membawa kursi itu dan menuangkan ide gilanya. Ia pikir ini semacam sayembara?! Jaejoong emosi sendiri ketika memikirkannya.

Seohyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti ingin menangis ketika tiba-tiba saja ia diminta oleh OSIS untuk dijadikan _grand prize._ Ia bahkan tidak bisa menolaknya saat wajah memelas Junsu dan Changmin memohon padanya. Keduanya sangat profesional.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk mengganti ide gila Junsu, tapi semua anggota OSIS mengkhianatinya. Ketika rapat OSIS untuk membicarakan hadiah _grand prize_, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melakukan voting karena kondisi rapat yang menjadi ribut mengenai masalah ini. Hasil akhir adalah 29 orang anggota OSIS mengatakan setuju dan hanya 1 orang yang mengatakan tidak setuju yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jaejoong sendiri. Jaejoong sempat mengendus bau konspirasi dalam keorganisasiannya. Hingga akhirnya, ia harus membuat keputusan..

"Tentu saja~~ jika kalian memenangkan perlombaan di puncak acara festival olahraga ini, kalian akan mendapatkan _grand prize_ nya~" Ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan mendekati Seohyun dan memegang lembut bahunya yang bergetar ketakutan. Seohyun menatap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca seolah meminta ampun. Hati kecil Jaejoong merasa terkoyak melihat ekspresi ketakutan Seohyun. Ia menatap kedua mata Seohyun lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan serigala-serigala itu menyentuhmu." Bisik Jaejoong pelan padanya.

"YEEAAHH~~! Seohyun~~ _I'm coming~"_ suara teriakan murid laki-laki itu membuat Seohyun membelalakan matanya horror. Seohyun mencengkram erat ujung kaos olahraga Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah kalian serigala-serigala menyedihkan! Kalian boleh bersenang hati berfantasi mendapatkan ciuman dari Seohyun, tapi jangan lupakan satu hal." Ucapan Jaejoong di speaker berdengung bising di tengah-tengah keributan menggila yang membuat murid laki-laki mulai terdiam. Mereka saling berbisik menanyakan apa yang dimaksud Ketua OSIS itu. Jaejoong menyeringai, " –jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa anggota OSIS juga peserta di festival ini. Dan jangan lupakan juga.. aku adalah saingan terberat kalian. Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kalian bisa menyentuh Seohyun seujung helai rambutpun." Lanjut Jaejoong masih menyeringai yang membuat murid laki-laki berteriak protes.

"APA?!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

'**DOR!'**

Suara tembakan menandakan lomba lari jarak 500m telah di mulai. Para peserta lomba sangat bersemangat untuk memenangkan perlombaan olahraga yang telah siapkan oleh OSIS. Semua murid kelas 1, 2, dan 3, berusaha untuk mendapatkan poin tertinggi dengan lomba-lomba yang disediakan. Dan untuk saat ini, kelas 2-1 yang memimpin poin dengan jumlah 5 poin dari 8 lomba yang sudah di lakukan.

"Hahaha~ tidak heran jika Changmin berusaha keras untuk memenangkan perlombaan ini." Ucap Jaejoong tertawa renyah melihat Si Jangkung Changmin yang berlari seperti kuda kesetanan di lapangan lari untuk mendapatkan posisi sebagai juara.

"Tentu saja. Hadiahnya kupon makan siang gratis selama satu bulan, mana mungkin dia menyia-nyiakan itu." Jawab Yoochun sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Jaejoong dan Yoochun memantau semua kegiatan festival sejak tadi pagi. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Festival ini berlangsung dari pukul 9 pagi hingga 5 sore. Jaejoong dan Yoochun berusaha mengontrol semua kegiatan agar berjalan lancar sesuai rencana tanpa harus terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Jaejoong tertawa semakin keras ketika melihat Changmin memenangkan pertandingan lari jarak 500m.

"_He's a monster food! No doubt!"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil meneriaki nama Changmin.

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Manik hitamnya menangkap sosok Jaejoong dan Yoochun berdiri di samping lapangan kemudian melambaikan tangan pada keduanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, hum?" tanya Yoochun sambil melirik lengan kanan Jaejoong. Perbannya sudah dilepas sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Namun luka memarnya masih bisa terlihat. Jaejoong mengangkat lengan kanannya dan tersenyum.

"Lebih baik." Jawab Jaejoong masih terus tersenyum sambil menatap lengan kanannya itu. Yoochun menyeringai ketika melihat wajah tersenyum Jaejoong.

"Karena Yunho yang mengobatinya?" tanya Yoochun dengan seringaian khasnya. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Jaejoong memerah ketika ia mendengar nama Yunho. Jaejoong masih belum bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya setiap kali ia mendengar nama Yunho atau ketika Yunho berada di dekatnya. Setelah pengakuan Yunho waktu itu, Jaejoong dibuat gila karenanya. Membuat Jaejoong sering kali melamun, membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, dan membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah seperti layaknya gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta –dan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa jengkel.

"Huh?_ Love struck. I guess." _Komentar Yoochun ketika melihat Jaejoong yang hanya bisa bergeming diam dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat. Jaejoong melirik tajam Yoochun dari sudut mata lalu menendang kakinya yang membuat laki-laki bersuara _husky_ itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Aish! Kau terlihat seperti remaja labil yang dilanda serangan mendadak cinta monyet!" Ejek Yoochun lagi, kesal dengan tindakan anarkis Jaejoong yang menendang kakinya. Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya karena malas meladeni Yoochun. Namun Yoochun justru terkekeh ketika melihat wajah kesal Jaejoong.

"Hei, kau tahu kenapa hanya 99,98% peserta yang mengikuti festival ini?" tanya Yoochun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ketika dirasa Jaejoong tidak akan menanggapi godaannya lagi sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menatap Changmin yang bersiap dengan perlombaan lari jarak _estafet_-nya. Yoochun percaya Changmin akan memenangkannya.

"Uhm.. karena ada murid yang tidak ikut festival ini?" jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yoochun meliriknya dari sudut mata lalu menghela nafas perlahan. Seolah itu adalah jawaban paling tidak berbobot dari seorang Ketua OSIS seperti Kim Jaejoong.

"_Mwoya?"_ tanya Jaejoong karena ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan jawabannya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang tidak ikut festival ini hingga membuat angka 100% mu tidak sempurna?" tanya Yoochun sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengerutkan keningnya samar. Menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak tahu.

"_Jung Yunho. It's him."_ lanjut Yoochun.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hatchiiiiii~!" Yunho bersin ketika serbuk bunga _cherry_ tidak sengaja terhirup oleh hidungnya hingga membuat permen lolipop strawberry hampir terjatuh dari dalam mulut. Yunho memegang hidung dengan punggung tangannya. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakannya yang membuatnya bersin seperti itu, karena yang ia ingat, ia tidak alergi terhadap serbuk bunga. _Well,_ ia tidak terlalu memikikannya dan mengganti posisi duduk di atas dahan pohon _cherry _untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman.

Manik mata Yunho bergerak menatap lapangan basket yang dipenuhi oleh peserta festival yang begitu bersemangat dan antusias dengan lomba-lomba yang diadakan oleh panitia OSIS dari atas pohon _cherry._ Perlombaan di selenggarakan di empat tempat. Lapangan basket untuk perlombaan basket dan _dodge ball._ Lapangan futsal untuk perlombaan futsal dan sepak takraw. Lapangan atletik untuk serangkain olahraga atletik. Dan lapangan _indoor_ untuk perlombaan badminton, voli, taekwondo, dan permainan olahraga_ indoor_ lainnya. Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat antusianisme peserta lomba. Baru hari pertama saja festival ini sudah terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"_Good job_, Jaejoong-ah~" gumam Yunho tersenyum ketika membayangkan wajah Jaejoong yang bersemangat.

"Ternyata kau disini." Suara lembut seseorang membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kebawah. Manik coklat almondnya menatap sosok Jaejoong yang sedang mendongakan kepala menatap ke arahnya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah, seperti habis berlari. Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong kini benar-benar nyata di depan matanya.

"_Miss me?"_ tanya Yunho sambil mengeluarkan lolipop strawberry dari dalam mulutnya. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya menanggapi pertanyaan absurd Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Yunho tertawa pelan.

"Mau bergabung denganku?"

"Sebagai informasi untukmu Jung Yunho, tidak ada lomba memanjat pohon." Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tertawa keras karenanya. Lagi-lagi suara tawa renyah Yunho terdengar di telinga Jaejoong. Terdengar begitu lepas dan bebas. Yunho turun dan melompat dari dahan pohon, lalu berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut festival olahraga ini, huh?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Menunggu jawaban dari sang jawara di bidang olahraga. Jika kemampuan itu benar-benar nyata, seharusnya Yunho adalah orang yang paling antusias dengan acara ini.

Yunho memakan kembali permen lolipopnya, lalu tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang membuat wajah cantik itu langsung memerah dengan sejuta arti. Jaejoong jadi kesal sendiri ketika ia tidak bisa mengontrol sikapnya dihadapan Jung Yunho.

"Tidak ada yang menarik."

Jawab Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjalan mundur ketika tubuh jangkunng Yunho semakin berjalan mendekatinya. Punggungnya sudah menyentuh pohon _cherry_ yang ada di belakangnya. Kini Yunho mengurung tubuh Jaejoong di antara pohon _cherry_ dan dirinya. Aroma manis dan asam yang selalu terasa segar itu kembali menyapu indera penciuman Jaejoong. Aroma khas Jung Yunho. Strawberry.

"Ka –kau bisa mengikuti lomba di bidang olahraga yang kau sukai." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit gugup dengan kedekatan jarak tubuh mereka, " –terlalu dekat." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil menahan dada Yunho karena laki-laki itu terus merapatkan tubuh pada tubuhnya. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tidak karuan ketika tangannya menyentuh dada bidang Yunho. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah membayangkan tubuh atletis Jung Yunho bermandikan keringat yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari memamerkan warna kulit coklat karamel yang menggoda.

_Andwae! _Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya seperti kesetanan.

"Kalau hadiahnya adalah kau –Kim J-A-E-J-O-O-N-G, aku akan mengikuti semua lomba yang ada untuk mendapatkan hadiah yang kuinginkan." bisik Yunho menyeringai yang membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi kehilangan kata-katanya. Hembusan nafas Yunho bisa terasa di atas bibir merah Jaejoong. Aroma strawberry itu tercium semakin kuat. Jika Jaejoong sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia mungkin sudah menarik bibir menggoda yang ada di hadapannya lalu melumatnya tanpa ampun.

_Terkutuk kau Jung Yunho!_

"Bukankah aku mengatakan bahwa kau terlalu dekat, hah?!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menjitak kepala Yunho yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan kedua hidung mancung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Nafas Jaejoong naik turun tidak teratur dengan wajah yang memerah terasa panas. Yunho mengaduh pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya lalu berjalan mundur dua langkah. Jaejoong menggunakan kesempatan itu dan meloloskan diri dari Yunho. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuang-buang waktu untuk mengajak Yunho mengikuti festival olahraga ini. Ia merasa dibodohi dan ia sedikit menyesalinya.

"Lakukan saja apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan basket dengan wajah yang merah padam seperti warna merah permen lolipop strawberry yang sedang dimakan Yunho. Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhinya lalu tersenyum.

"_So cute~"_ gumam Yunho sambil mengeluarkan lolipop strawberry di dalam mulut lalu menciumnya.

'**SRAK'**

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika ia mendengar sesuatu. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya saat mendengar beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati sumber suara dan bersembunyi di balik pohon _cherry_. Dari jarak seperti itu, ia bisa mendengar pembicaraannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku yakin ketua OSIS tidak akan membiarkan peserta lain memenangkan puncak acara festival ini." Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Yunho mengintip di balik pohon dan menghitung jumlah orang yang ada di sana. Satu, dua, tiga, empat.. lima. Lima orang.

"Tentu saja Ketua OSIS akan serius dengan ucapannya untuk melindungi Seohyun." Ucap yang satunya lagi.

"Masalahnya, ketua OSIS kita adalah _The King of Sports_! Ya~ walaupun di posisi kedua setelah Jung Yunho! Tapi tetap saja akan sulit untuk bisa mengalahkannya!" ucap yang lainnya.

"Aaarrgh! Kenapa Ketua OSIS harus mengikutinya juga sih?!" teriak yang satunya lagi frustasi. Yunho terus memantau mereka dengan hati-hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Jung Yunho, apa Jung Yunho dari kelas 2-3 itu akan mengikuti _race_ nanti?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Karena sejak festival ini berlangsung, Yunho tidak pernah memunculkan batang hidungnya."

"Itu bagus! Itu artinya saingan terberat Siwon _hyung _hanya si Ketua OSIS saja." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki hidung mancung dengan mata yang terlihat sipit dan rambut _blonde_ yang begitu kontras dengan kulit coklatnya. Eunhyuk? Yunho menebak nama orang itu.

"Aku ingin Seohyun menjadi pacarku." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang memakai _piercing_ di kedua telinganya. Yunho menatapnya dengan seksama. Nampaknya ia tahu siapa orang itu. Choi Siwon dari kelas 3-5. Kakak kelasnya.

"Ok, aku tahu kau sudah mengincarnya sejak pertama kali Seohyun masuk sekolah ini, Siwon." ucap yang satunya lagi yang memiliki model rambut panjang tipis sebahu dengan garis wajah lembut seperti perempuan. Kim Heechul? Yunho berusaha mengingat nama orang itu.

"Mungkin kita harus melakukan trik agar Siwon _hyung_ bisa mengalahkannya?" ucap yang satunya lagi. Yunho memperhatikan wajah orang itu dengan tatapan tajam. Tubuh gempal dengan pipi _chubby._ Shindong. Lagi-lagi Yunho mengingat namanya.

"_Trick? Hmm~ sounds evil."_ Ucap seseorang dengan suaranya yang terdengar berat. Manik mata Yunho melirik orang itu. Jika Yunho tidak salah ingat, dia adalah Lee Donghae.

"Jadi.."

Yunho tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan ketika mereka berlima merapat dan saling berbisik. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya samar. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang direncanakan mereka. Tapi ia tahu, mereka berlima pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk memenangkan perlombaan di hari ke-3 untuk mendapatkan _grand prize_ nya. Termasuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong dengan cara kotor sekalipun.

'**KLUK!'**

Tanpa sadar Yunho menggigit permen lolipop yang ada di dalam mulutnya hingga membuat permen bulat itu hancur berkeping-keping. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya sambil menatap tajam lapangan basket yang masih dipenuhi peserta festival.

"Ssshh~" Yunho berdesis pelan.

— TBC —-

P.S 1: ah hari yg melelahkan.. maaf baru apdet nyaris tengah malem... baru balik ngantor+les jam 9 tadi, trs makan, nntn2 bentar, baru ngedit part ini :) baru kelar tadi, jadi maap klo iseng kurang kerjaan apdet jam segini xD kkkk

P.S 2: niatnya ini mau apdet sehari 1 part, semoga aja bisa yah :') *ngedadak kerjaan kantor menumpuk* klo aku nya ga cape, pasti nnti lgsg apdet kok yah, ok? *begitu selesai editing, pasti lgsg apdet kok* dan maap jg klo ada salah2 nulis namanya, maklum udh lelah otak ini

P.S 3: selamat baca aja deh ^^ mata udh 5 watt, kepala udh teler nih.. ga bisa mikir apa2 lg. Maapin aja klo ada salah2 di part ini O:) makasih jg buat yg udh baca meskipun ini ff lawas, tp kalian msh tertarik buat baca ini X)

P.S 4: buat yg nge pm, nnti aku bls yah.. skrg ga kuat ngantuk bgt Zzzzzz... konbanwa~ oyasumi~~ maap jg blm bisa bls review kalian, chapter depan aku balesin review kalian yg udh kyk vitamin bagi aku :* #ciumketjupmesra

P.S 5: Doumo arigatou gozaimasu~


	3. It's Enough

_**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**_

_**Title: Love Spring**_

_**Based on: Kaichou Wa Maid Sama by Fujiwara Hiro**_

_**Author : kurorenji aka blackorange**_

_**Rating : T **_

_**Cast: DBSK**_

_**Genre : AU, fluffy, humor, romance**_

_**Length this chapter : 14 pages MsW**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[It's Enough]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haahhh~hhaaahh… ini… ini gila!"

"Apa dia pemain NBA?!"

"Kupikir dia akan kehabisan tenaga setelah bermain voli!"

"Dia monster!"

"Hey, Junsu! Kupikir anggota OSIS hanya sebagai 'ekstra' untuk meramaikan susana. Tapi kenapa Changmin begitu serius melakukan semua perlombaan? Rasanya sangat percuma jika monster itu ada di setiap pertandingan."

Teriakan protes dari murid kelas 2-5 yang kehabisan nafas bahkan nyaris pingsan setelah melawan kelas 2-1 terdengar ricuh di lapangan basket. Pertandingan sudah memasuki kuarter ke-empat dengan kemenangan mutlak dipegang oleh kelas Changmin yang memimpin skor 96-42. Perwakilan pemain basket dari kelas 2-5 mengatur nafas yang naik turun tidak teratur sambil menatap orang bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di samping bendahara OSIS –Kim Junsu yang meniupkan peluit panjang menandakan bahwa pertandingan telah usai. Junsu sudah bersiap mengumumkan pemenang pertandingan basket ketika tiba-tiba saja Changmin merebut _mic_ yang sedang di pegangnya.

"_Listen to me, you little dwarfs._ Peraturan nomor 3, semua murid 'WAJIB' mengikuti atau ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival olahraga. Tidak ada pengecualian untuk kelas 1, 2, 3, maupun anggota OSIS sekalipun." Changmin membacakan peraturan festival olahraga dengan lantang di depan semua teman-teman dari kelas lain yang tadi berteriak protes tidak terima.

Murid kelas 2-5 hanya bisa terdiam. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan peraturan itu. Hanya saja, jika Changmin yang _notabene_ sebagai anggota OSIS selaku panitia, tidak bertindak brutal untuk memenangkan perlombaan. Seharusnya peran Changmin cukup sebagai pemeran pembantu dalam setiap pertandingan, bukan sebagai pemeran utama di dalam kelasnya dan membabi buta.

Changmin menyeringai melihat semuanya kini bungkam, " –dan sebagai informasi untukmu jenius, aku –Shim Changmin adalah salah satu murid dari kelas 2-1 sekaligus anggota OSIS yang sangat antusias untuk memenangkan hadiah kupon makan gratis. Jadi, jika kalian ingin menang, _try harder like there is no tomorrow!"_

'**TAK!'**

Junsu menggeplak kepala Changmin dengan papan dada yang dibawanya, lalu merebut _mic_ yang dipegang oleh Changmin.

"Maaf atas sikap arogansi anggota OSIS yang tidak berguna ini. Aku harap kalian tidak memasukannya ke dalam hati. Meskipun dengan berat hati aku membenarkan ucapannya. Peraturan nomor 3 memang membolehkan siapapun untuk berpatisipasi dalam festival olahraga ini sekalipun dia adalah anggota OSIS. Tapi kalian harus tetap semangat untuk menjadi pemenang meskipun lawan tanding kalian _Hell Boy_ sekalipun, _ne?_" Junsu meminta maaf seraya tersenyum ala _sales marketing, _" –dan oh ya –selamat untuk kelas 2-1 yang memenangkan pertandingan basket. Jika ada yang dirasa kurang berkenan, silahkan datangi layanan _'complain'_ di _stand_ nomor 2. Terimakasih._"_ Lanjutnya masih tersenyum.

Changmin tidak terima dengan perlakuan Junsu padanya. Ia hendak protes, namun terhenti ketika lengannya ditarik paksa untuk menjauhi lapangan basket yang berisi aura suram dari murid-murid lain.

"Berhentilah mengatakan kalimat sarkas seperti itu, bocah!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka hanya manusia-manusia lemah yang hanya bisa mengeluh dan protes."

"Aish! Mereka bukan dirimu yang bisa hilang kewarasan hanya untuk mendapatkan kupon makan siang gratis! Kau tahu? Kau itu benar-benar seperti monster berjubah setan!" Junsu memarahi Changmin setelah meminta maaf pada murid lain dan mengumumkan pemenang pertandingan basket di hari ke-2 festival olahraga. Kemenangan kembali dipertahankan oleh kelas 2-1 selama dua hari berturut-turut.

Pada hari pertama festival, kelas Changmin mendominasi pertandingan berbagai cabang olahraga. Mulai dari lari, basket, badminton, _dodge ball_, voli, dan pertandingan lainnya. Semua pertandingan ia sikat habis dengan kemenangan mutlak. Begitu juga dengan hari ini, dimana Changmin dan teman sekelasnya memenangkan berbagai pertandingan yang ada. Jika dilihat dari seluruh poin yang dikumpulkan oleh kelas 2-1, semuanya tentu saja karena kontribusi Shim Changmin yang terlalu royal menyumbangkan poin untuk kelasnya. Tenaga Changmin seperti tidak ada habisnya, membuat kelas 2-1 memimpin jauh dengan 15 poin yang terkumpul hingga hari ini. Meninggalkan kelas-kelas lain yang rata-rata hanya mendapatkan 8 poin.

"Tsk~ aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan obsesiku." Jawab Changmin sambil membuka tutup botol mineral yang ia temukan di pinggir lapangan lalu meminumya. Air mengalir dari sudut bibir dan perlahan turun ke leher jenjangnya. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak air bercampur keringat di leher. Anak perempuan tingkat satu yang melihatnya hanya bisa menjerit histeris menyadari betapa kerennya seorang Shim Changmin. Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu melirik adik kelasnya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata yang membuat murid perempuan menjerit lebih histeris lagi.

Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya muak melihat betapa tengilnya Changmin yang bersikap sok artis.

"Memangnya apa obsesimu? Pelajaran? Nah, aku rasa bukan itu meskipun kau **cukup** pintar. Seorang gadis? Hhah~ Bahkan hal itu tidak pernah terlintas di dalam benakku. Aku tidak tahu apa obsesimu selain.. tentu saja makanan." Ucap Junsu dengan nada meledek Changmin.

"Maaf yah, sebagai informasi untukmu Kim Junsu. Peringkat ketiga di sekolah ini adalah aku, jadi jangan iri hati dengan mengatakan aku **cukup** pintar. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan kalau kau **cukup **pintar untuk tahu apa yang menjadi obsesiku."

Jika ada _battbaseball_ digenggaman tangannya, Junsu tidak akan ragu untuk memukul wajah arogan –luar –biasa –Changmin. Sayangnya, hanya ada peluit merah yang tergantung manis di leher dan sebuah papan dada yang tidak akan membuat Junsu puas hati.

"Tsk~ kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau menikah dengan makanan-makanan itu dan memperbanyak keturunan?" ledek Junsu lagi membalas ucapan arogan Changmin.

Laki-laki jangkung itu menolehkan kepala menatap Junsu dari sudut matanya lalu tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku sudah merencakanannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mungkin aku akan mengundangmu untuk menjadi_ best man_." Jawaban asal Changmin membuat Junsu menggelengkan kepala takjub luar biasa.

"_Wow~ that's sweet."_

"Jadi, selanjutnya pertandingan apa lagi?" tanya Changmin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis hingga dagunya dengan handuk merah marun yang tergantung dileher. Junsu membaca kertas yang ia bawa dan mengecek pertandingan yang masih tersisa di hari ke-2. Masih ada 15 pertandingan yang tersisa. Namun pertandingan yang bisa di ikuti kelas Changmin untuk saat ini adalah..

"_Dodge ball."_

"Hohoho~ aku sangat suka olahraga itu." Ucap Changmin semakin menyeringai.

Wahai kelas 2-1, bersyukurlah kalian memiliki Shim Changmin.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kau serius Junsu?!" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya ketika Junsu menunjukkan hasil laporan perolehan poin sementara. Ketua OSIS membelalakan mata melihat kelas 2-1 memiliki poin terbanyak dengan semua cabang olahraga yang semuanya hampir dimenangkan oleh kelas Changmin. Ia mendongakan kepala menatap laki-laki bertubuh jangkung –Shim Changmin yang sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk pertandingan berikutnya. _Dodge ball._

"_Is he really a monster food or something?"_ tanya Jaejoong masih tidak percaya dengan kesungguhan dan tekad bulat Changmin untuk mendapatkan kupon makan siang gratis selama sebulan di kantin sambil kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap kertas laporan, lalu menatap Junsu. Takjub.

"Oh, bukan sesuatu yang baru jika dia memang monster." Komentar Junsu acuh sambil menyiapkan bola untuk pertandingan _dodge ball._

Jaejoong hanya berdecak pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala dan kembali memeriksa hasil laporan sementara pertandingan festival olahraga. Ia tersenyum puas melihat peserta yang masih tidak kehilangan semangatnya di hari ke-2. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, festival olahraga ini sangat diminati. Mungkin karena sekarang adanya partisipasi dari murid perempuan dan juga hadiah yang sangat menggoda. Sekali lagi Jaejoong harus mengakuinya kalau ide _duo trouble makers_ memang brilian. Rasa percaya diri semakin tumbuh di dalam dirinya ketika perasaan yakin bahwa festival olahraga ini akan mencetak rekor menjadi festival olahraga tersukses sepanjang sejarah Dong Bang _High School._

"Yunho-yah~~~ kau harus membantu kelas untuk bisa mendapatkan poin lebih banyak lagi~! Changmin.. oh dia sangat menyeramkan!"

Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya secara reflek ketika seseorang menyebut nama Yunho. Telinganya begitu sensitif ketika nama Yunho masuk ke dalam gendang telinga. Entah hal itu disadari Jaejoong atau tidak, tapi secara reflek, ia selalu mencari sosok Yunho ketika namanya terdengar.

Yunho berdiri di tengah-tengah teman sekelasnya yang mengerubungi seperti lalat buah di samping lapangan basket dimana pertandingan _dodge ball_ akan berlangsung. Tubuhnya yang jangkung membuat Jaejoong dengan cepat menemukannya. Seperti biasanya, sebatang permen lolipop terselip di kedua bibirnya. Permen lolipop yang Jaejoong yakini rasa strawberry yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

Laki-laki bermata coklat itu hanya memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang memohon-mohon dengan tatapan datar. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa tertangkap oleh teman sekelasnya lalu terseret kesini untuk membantu kelas mendapatkan poin lebih banyak lagi. Yunho hanya menghela nafas bosan sambil mengulum permen lolipop. Suara-suara yang memanggil namanya berulang kali dengan nada frustasi terdengar seperti kaset rusak baginya.

"Ayolah Yunho~"

Tiba-tiba saja, Yunho bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. Manik mata coklat almondnya bergulir menatap seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Senyum seringaian terlihat di bibir penuhnya ketika menyadari Ketua OSIS sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Yunho datar yang membuat teman sekelasnya mengerang kecewa.

"_Wae Yunho? Waeeeee~~?"_ tanya salah satu dari mereka gemas sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yunho. Segala daya dan upaya sudah dilakukan kelas 2-3 untuk bisa mengejar ketertinggalan poin dari kelas 2-1. Kelas dimana Shim Changmin Si _Monster Food_ berada. Sejak festival ini berlangsung dari kemarin, Yunho tidak pernah mengikuti satupun perlombaan yang ada –membuat teman-teman sekelasnya kini hanya bisa berharap banyak pada murid nomor wahid di bidang olahraga –Jung Yunho. Hingga saat ini kelas 2-3 baru mendapatkan 10 poin. Kurang 5 poin untuk bisa menyeimbangkan poin dengan kelas Changmin. Satu-satunya harapan adalah, Yunho membantu mereka.

_Hopeless. Desperated. Frustrated._

"Hanya membuang-buang waktuku." jawab Yunho sambil mengulum permen lolipop di sisi kanan hingga pipinya terlihat menggembung seperti bocah. Teman-temannya hanya bisa gigit jari.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mendapatkan hadiah kupon makan siang gratis?! Kupon makan siang gratis selama satu bulan di kantin, Yunho-yah~~" tanya temannya lagi mencoba menjinakkan Yunho agar mau membantu kelas dan mendapatkan poin lebih banyak lagi karena untuk saat ini posisi kelas mereka berada di posisi ke-2 setelah kelas 2-1.

Yunho menatap wajah teman-teman sekelasnya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Jaejoong yang ternyata masih menatapnya. Senyum seringaian lagi-lagi bisa terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Kalau hadiahnya kupon 'makan' gratis Ketua OSIS, aku akan mengikuti semua pertandingan yang ada tanpa kalian suruh sekalipun." Ucap Yunho cukup keras agar laki-laki bersurai hitam itu dapat mendengarnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya ke dalam mata hitam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut ketika ia mendengar perkataan Yunho. Wajahnya langsung memerah ketika menyadari kalau Yunho ternyata sedang menatapnya juga dengan senyum seringaian terlukis di wajahnya. Jantung di balik tulang rusuknya mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Melompat-lompat seperti ribuan kelinci berlompatan di dalamnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya salah tingkah. Ia benci hal ini.

'_Bisa-bisanya Yunho berkata seperti itu dengan raut wajah yang begitu serius?! Terkutuk kau, Jung Yunho!'_ pikir Jaejoong kesal sambil berbalik dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Junsu yang sedang bersiap menjadi wasit pertandingan _dodge ball._

"Ha?" teman sekelas Yunho hanya melongo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Yunho kembali menolehkan kepala menatap teman-teman sekelasnya lalu tersenyum.

"_Well then, good luck~"_ ucap Yunho sambil mengelus puncak kepala salah satu temannya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, meninggalkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih memasang wajah bingung tidak mengerti.

Jaejoong yang menyadari derap langkah Yunho yang semakin mendekatinya menjadi panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Wajahnya terasa semakin menghangat. Ia mulai terkena sindrom salah tingkah.

_Damn it._

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong bergerak-gerak liar mencari cara untuk bisa lari dari situasi yang sedang tidak menguntungkannya. Ia menatap Junsu yang sedang berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Dengan sangat cepat, ia berlari mengejar Junsu.

"Biar aku saja yang jadi wasit!" ucap Jaejoong setengah berteriak sambil merebut bola putih di tangan Junsu. Junsu yang sudah bersiap memasuki lapangan basket terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Ketua OSIS merebut bola putih di tangannya. Kening Junsu sampai mengerut bingung melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah.

"Tapi _hyung –"_

" –kau urus pertandingan yang lain saja! _Duckky_!" teriak Jaejoong jadi uring-uringan karena salah tingkah ketika menyadari Yunho masih menatap di balik punggungnya. Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"_Ara~_ tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu padaku,_ hyung_. Apa kau sedang dalam masa periodmu, _ohng?_ Wajahmu bahkan terlihat sangat memerah seperti akan meledak saja. KABOOM~" ucap Junsu bermaksud meledek. Namun tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong membuat Junsu hanya bisa nyengir lebar ketika merasakan hawa pembunuh darinya.

"Ok~ok~ aku akan pergi." ucap Junsu langsung berlari menuju lapangan _indoor_ untuk mengurusi pertandingan di sana.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Junsu yang berlari menuju lapangan _indoor_ lalu menghela nafas sambil menutup bibir dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Menutupi wajahnya –yang kata Junsu memerah.

Manik mata Jaejoong bergerak ke arah kiri. Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok Yunho yang sudah menyenderkan bahu kanannya di samping ring basket sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Sebuah batang permen lolipop masih terselip di kedua bibirnya. Mata coklat Yunho jelas-jelas sedang menatapnya. Jaejoong semakin kesal karena debaran di dalam dadanya semakin tidak terkontrol saat sepasang mata coklat almond Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan yang sesungguhnya sulit untuk diungkapkan secara verbal, namun dapat dirasakan oleh seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah pengakuan tidak terduga dari Yunho kemarin, tentu saja Jaejoong merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk menata perasaannya yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

"Apa kau akan ikut bertanding, Jung Yunho?!" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit ketus. Entah ia sadari atau tidak, ia jadi berteriak seperti itu karena gugup.

Yunho hanya berdecak pelan melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu gugup.

"_Nah, don't mind me."_ Jawab Yunho sambil menggeser permen lolipop di dalam mulut ke samping kiri yang membuat pipi kirinya kini terlihat menggembung karena permen bulat itu.

"_Then get out from here."_ Desis Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho memasang wajah kecewa.

"Kenapa_?_ Padahal aku mendapatkan _spot_ bagus untuk melihat kecantikanmu yang bermandikan cahaya matahari musim semi~"

"_I said get out from here, you idiot!"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil melemparkan bola putih yang ada di tangan kanannya pada Yunho. Laki-laki bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu menghindari bola dan menangkapnya. Ia terkekeh ketika melihat wajah memerah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat jelas di kulitnya yang putih.

"Baiklah~ baiklah~ aku akan menuruti permintaan Si.. Nomor 2." Ucap Yunho sambil melemparkan kembali bola putih pada Jaejoong untuk ditangkap, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket. Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi.

"Berhenti memanggilku Si Nomor 2!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Kepalanya sampai berdenyut sakit serasa akan meledak karena emosi yang meluap-luap hingga terasa sampai ubun-ubun. Jung Yunho mengatakan kata-kata 'kotor' itu lagi

Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu buang perlahan.

Yunho hanya tertawa setelah berhasil menggoda Jaejoong sambil berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket untuk memberikan _space_ pada Jaejoong agar Ketua OSIS tercinta bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia sangat suka jika melihat wajah putih Jaejoong memerah karenanya. Terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Suara teriakan dan kutukan Jaejoong padanya bahkan masih terdengar dari arah lapangan basket. Yunho yakin, Jaejoong sangat kesal padanya sekarang.

"Hey, sepertinya Ketua OSIS yang menjadi wasit pertandingan _dodge ball_ hari ini."

Yunho mendengar suara seseorang yang berjalan melewatinya. Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping. Dari sudut matanya yang tajam, ia bisa melihat sosok seseorang berbadan besar dengan seseorang berbadan kurus di balik punggungnya. Ia membalikkan badan lalu menatap tajam punggung Shindong dan Donghae.

"Wah! Ini kesempatan bagus! Tepat pada saat kelas kita mendapat giliran pertandingan _dodge ball. Kajja!"_ Ucap Donghae sambil menarik Shindong mendekati lapangan basket. Yunho masih menatap tajam dua orang yang berlari menjauhinya.

'**KLUK!'**

Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Yunho menggigit permen bulat di dalam mulut yang membuatnya jadi hancur berkeping-keping. Manik mata coklatnya menatap sosok Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping lapangan basket dan bersiap untuk menjadi wasit _dodge ball._ Manik matanya bergulir menatap Shindong dan Donghae yang kini sudah sudah berada di dalam lapangan basket.

"_Ssshh~ such troublesome."_ Desis Yunho sambil membuang batang lolipop di dalam mulut ke atas tanah lalu menginjaknya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

'**PRII~~IITT!'**

Jaejoong meniup peluitnya menandakan pertandingan _dodge ball_ telah dimulai dengan dua tim yang berada di kanan kirinya dan garis tengah lapangan basket sebagai pembatasnya. Tim kiri adalah dari kelas 3-2. Sedangkan tim kanan adalah kelas 2-1. Tim kelas 3-2 mendapatkan kesempatan pertama untuk melemparkan bola putih dan menyingkirkan satu persatu tim lawan.

"Ayo tunjukkan semangat kalian!" teriak Jaejoong menyemangati kedua tim. Salah satu anggota tim kelas 3-2 mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap melemparkan bolanya.

"Waaaaaa!" bola di lempar oleh tim kelas 3-2 dan mengenai 3 orang tim kelas 2-1 sekaligus. Jaejoong meniup peluit dan menyuruh 3 orang yang terkena bola untuk keluar dari lapangan. Bola putih kini berada di dalam daerah tim kelas 2-1. Seseorang memungut bola putih itu.

"Fufufu~ aku yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." Changmin terkekeh sambil memegang bola putih dengan hanya satu tangan. Sekarang bola putih sudah berada di tangan Changmin. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas ketika melihat wajah seriusnya.

"Hey Min, jangan berlebihan menggunakan tenaga –" ucapan Jaejoong terhenti ketika tim kelas 3-2 berteriak dan menjerit histeris, " –mu." Bahkan Jaejoong tidak sempat melihat Changmin melemparkan bola putih itu. Terlalu cepat.

"Waahh! Langsung 10 orang?! Yang benar saja!" teriak ketua kelas 3-2 melihat anggota timnya langsung tereliminasi 10 orang. Shindong dan Donghae menelan ludah melihat betapa brutalnya Changmin.

"Kita harus melakukannya sebelum _Si Monster Food_ itu membunuh kita dengan bolanya." Bisik Donghae pada Shindong. Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku harap dengan ini kita bisa melukai Ketua OSIS." Balas Shindong sambil melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping lapangan.

"Aku tahu lemparanku sangat mengagumkan. Tapi hey, mana bunyi peluitnya, wasit?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dengan telunjuk kanannya. Senyum kemenangan terlihat mengembang dibibirnya. Jaejoong tersadar ia belum meniupkan peluit tanda seseorang tereliminasi karena lemparan Changmin. Manik hitamnya bergulir menatap tajam satu-satunya laki-laki bertubuh jangkung di lapangan.

"Ya! Mana sopan santunmu?!" teriak Jaejoong sambil melemparkan bola cadangan padanya. Changmin menghindarinya yang membuat bola itu keluar dari lapangan basket. Jaejoong menggerutu kesal karena bolanya tidak mengenai bocah itu.

Jaejoong lalu meniup peluitnya dan menyuruh 10 orang dari kelas 3-2 untuk keluar dari lapangan. Ia meniup peluitnya lagi menandakan pertandingan di mulai kembali.

.

.

.

Tim dari kelas 2-1 dan kelas 3-2 bertanding dengan sangat sengit selama 5 menit lamanya hingga menyisakan 6 orang di kelas 2-1 dan 5 orang di kelas 3-2. Jumlah yang cukup seimbang.

"Ini akan semakin sulit! Tunjukkan semangat kalian!" Jaejoong menyemangati kedua tim sambil membunyikan peluitnya.

Changmin yang memegang bola memperhatikan pergerakan tim lawan. Ia menyiapkan bolanya seperti akan melempar, tapi tehehe~ itu hanya tipuan. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak mencari kesempatan. Matanya menangkap Shindong yang berlari menuju samping lapangan mendekati Jaejoong. Changmin menyeringai melihat ruang gerak Shindong yang terbatas lalu mengunci targetnya. Ia melemparkan bolanya pada Shindong dengan tenaga penuh.

"_Take that!"_

Shindong menghindari bola yang dilempar Changmin padanya. Ia menghindari bola dengan berlari mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak menyangka kalau Shindong berlari semakin mendekatinya, tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa ketika tubuh besar Shindong menabraknya dengan sangat keras hingga membuat tubuh ramping Jaejoong tertabrak dan terjatuh.

'**THUD!'**

"_Omo!"_ teriak Changmin panik sendiri melihat Jaejoong terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan tubuh besar Shindong yang menghindari lemparan bolanya.

Pasal satu: Ketua selalu benar. Pasal dua: Anggota selalu salah. Pasal tiga: Jika ketua salah, maka kembali ke pasal satu.

Intinya, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong, maka penyebabnya adalah Changmin yang melempar bola pada Shindong, yang artinya: yang bersalah di sini adalah Changmin.

"…"

"Haaahh~~ tepat pada waktunya." Ucap seseorang bawah tubuh Jaejoong yang melindungi tubuh ramping itu dari kerasnya semen lapangan basket.

Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya. Seketika itu juga ia melihat wajah tampan Yunho berada tepat di hadapannya. Tubuh Jaejoong membeku kaku. Ia bisa merasakan kedua lengan kekar itu melingkar di punggungnya.

"Waa –apa yang kau lakukan Yunho?!" tanya Jaejoong sambil bangkit dari atas tubuh Yunho. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika Yunho menarik tubuhnya lagi hingga membuat dada Jaejoong berbenturan kembali dengan dadanya. Senyum seringian itu terlihat di bibir penuh Yunho.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak liar ketika ia menyadari posisi mereka yang sungguh mengundang tanya dan rasa keingintahuan orang lain. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Lidahnya seolah keseleo atau bahkan ia lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara. _Stuck._ Ia merasa_ stuck_ tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat sepasang mata coklat almond yang sungguh sangat mempesona itu lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang hanya tubuhnya yang bisa mengartikan tatapan itu. Entah Yunho menyadari debaran jantung Jaejoong yang berdetak tidak karuan atau tidak, namun ia hanya bisa berharap Yunho tidak menyadarinya atau lebih baik ia hilang ditelan bumi.

"Menyelamatkanmu dari kecerobohan seseorang~" jawab Yunho masih dengan senyum seringaiannya. Tangan kanannya perlahan turun lalu menyentuh bokong Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya.

"Ya kau pikir apa yang kau sentuh hah, _pervert!_" teriak Jaejoong sambil menjitak kepala Yunho dan bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat memerah seperti terbakar.

Yunho mengaduh pelan sambil bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya. Ia masih dalam posisi duduk dengan kedua tangan yang mengusap ubun-ubun kepala yang tadi di pukul Jaejoong. _Well,_ meskipun kepala menjadi korban, setidaknya Jaejoong bisa kembali bersikap seperti 'biasa'nya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong-_nya_ yang manis menjadi kaku seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ketua OSIS? Maaf aku menabrakmu karena terlalu fokus pada bola yang menuju kearahku jadi tidak melihatmu berdiri di sana." Ucap Shindong meminta maaf. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menatap Shindong.

"_Aniya~_ tidak apa-apa Shindong _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Jaejoong pada kakak kelasnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Yunho berdecih pelan lalu menatap tajam Shindong dari sudut matanya.

" –apa _hyung _terluka?" tanya Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan Shindong. Dirinya memang tidak terluka, tapi ia khawatir jika kakak kelasnya yang justru terluka. Shindong menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu tertawa kaku.

"_Aniya,_ aku baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf, Ketua OSIS." Jawab Shindong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf. Jaejoong jadi merasa tidak enak karena kakak kelasnya membungkuk seperti itu padanya. Ia sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba saja suara Yunho menghentikannya.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang membuatmu begitu lama untuk melakukan itu?" desis Yunho sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana _training_ olahraganya dari debu yang menempel. Manik coklatnya bergulir menatap Shindong yang berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong, lalu berdecih jengkel.

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Shindong membelalakan matanya terkejut. Ia menolehkan kepala menatap Yunho yang berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat melihat tatapan tajam yang dingin dan tidak bersahabat itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho karena tiba-tiba saja ia menanyakan hal yang tidak beralasan seperti itu. Seolah Shindong memang melakukannya dengan sengaja. Yunho hanya berdecih, lalu terkekeh.

"_I'm watching you, Shindong hyung."_ Ucap Yunho menyeringai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"Ya Jung Yunho! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Dimana sopan santunmu?! YA!" panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket. Namun Yunho menghiraukan panggilannya, bahkan sekedar untuk menolehkan kepala saja tidak. Jaejoong mengacak rambut hitamnya, _" –aish!"_

Shindong masih membeku ditempatnya. Manik matanya bergerak menatap punggung Yunho sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Huhuhu~ Yunho yah~ sungguh~ kau harus membantu kami." mohon teman sekelas Yunho yang belum menyerah dan begitu frustasi dengan pertandingan festival yang seluruhnya di kuasai oleh kelas 2-1.

Yunho hanya berbaring santai di atas rumput taman sekolah di bawah rindangnya pohon dengan sebuah buku yang menutupi wajah tampannya. Melindungi dari silaunya berkas-beras cahaya matahari yang berhasil menembus dedaunan yang lebat. Ia bergeming di tempat ketika temannya itu mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Aish~! Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku, Kangin?" tanya Yunho tanpa repot-repot memindahkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau harapan terakhir kami. Hanya ada 5 pertandingan lagi yang tersisa dan kelas kita masih ada di posisi kedua setelah kelas Changmin. Kita butuh 3 poin lagi untuk bisa menyusulnya. Ayolah Yunho-yah~~ hanya 5 pertandingan saja~" bujuk Kangin masih belum menyerah.

"…."

"Kau nanti boleh meminjam PSP ku." Tawar Kangin.

"_I don't want."_

"Aku akan mentraktirmu karaoke?" Kangin mencoba menawarkan tawaran yang lebih menarik.

"_I woooont~~"_ jawab Yunho malas. Kangin hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku –"

'**KLANG!'**

Suara besi yang terjatuh dan berbenturan dengan lantai semen begitu terdengar memekakan telinga. Suaranya bahkan sampai bergema ke setiap penjuru sekolah. Yunho bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan melepaskan buku yang menutupi wajah tampannya. Manik matanya menatap salah satu _stand_ yang rubuh.

"Wah! Apa itu?" tanya Kangin sambil menatap _stand_ yang rubuh. Yunho tak menggubris Kangin sama sekali. Manik mata coklat Yunho terus menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Ketua! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Teriakan panik orang-orang membuat Yunho tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Matanya membelalak lebar. Ia bangkit berdiri dan langsung berlari mendekati _stand_ yang rubuh dengan perasaan cemas luar biasa yang begitu menyelimuti. Meninggalkan Kangin di taman sekolah yang masih kebingungan.

"Ya Yunho! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kangin yang ditinggal olehnya begitu saja.

Yunho berusaha menyelinap di kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilingi tempat kejadian karena ingin melihat lebih dekat dengan apa yang terjadi. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kepanikan mulai menyelimuti. Telinganya mulai berdengung bising ketika orang-orang disekelilingnya mulai berbisik perihal orang yang tertimpa _stand _yang rubuh.

Yunho menggeser orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia membelalakan mata ketika melihat Jaejoong yang melindungi seorang murid perempuan dari _stand_ yang rubuh. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari orang yang mencurigakan. Mata coklatnya menangkap sosok Heechul yang berjalan menjauhi tempat kejadian. Ia menggertakkan giginya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan menahan emosi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Suzy-ah?" tanya Jaejoong pada Suzy yang terlihat masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Wajah ketakutan Suzy tidak dapat disembunyikan. Gadis cantik itu sangat terkejut ketika ia berjalan menuju _stand_ untuk mengambil ikat kepala untuk kelasnya, tiba-tiba saja _stand_ yang ia datangi rubuh hingga penyangga besi hampir saja mengenai tubuhnya jika tidak ada Ketua OSIS yang kebetulan berada disana melindunginya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat untuk menyadari Ketua OSIS sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan melindunginya.

Suzy mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika ia tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang masih ada di atas tubuhnya karena melindungi dirinya dari besi penyangga _stand_ yang rubuh. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku –aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Suzy dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar. Ia membelalakan matanya ketika melihat darah mengalir perlahan di pelipis Jaejoong. _"Omo oppa,_ kau berdarah!" jerit Suzy panik.

Jaejoong menyentuh pelipis dengan tangan kirinya. Manik hitamnya menatap darah yang menempel di jari-jari tangan. Ia menatap wajah panik Suzy yang seperti akan menangis. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Suzy.

"Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Jaejoong pelan nyaris seperti bisikan sebelum akhirnya tubuh ramping itu limbung kesamping. Seseorang menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang akan membentur kerasnya lantai semen tepat pada waktunya. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Idiot." Ucap Yunho sambil menggendong Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri dengan _bridal style_ menuju ruang UKS. Meninggalkan kekacauan yang sudah tidak ia pedulikan lagi.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jaejoong membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Kepalanya berdenyut luar biasa ketika ia tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang perlahan membelai lembut wajah dan rambut hitamnya. Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaring yang membuat rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin parah. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh kepala yang berdenyut sakit seperti dihantam benda tumpul. Permukaannya jari-jarinya mersakan lembut serat kain yang melilit di kepalanya.

"_You're awake."_

Suara baritone rendah yang sudah Jaejoong hapal betul siapa pemiliknya –membuat ia menolehkan kepala menatap ke sumber suara. Ia melihat Yunho yang duduk di kursi di samping jendela yang terbuka lebar –membuat cahaya matahari sore yang berwarna jingga kemerahan menyorotkan sinarnya langsung ke wajah tampan Yunho. Telapak tangan kanan Yunho menopang dagu dengan sikut tangan kanan bertumpu pada kusen jendela dan menatap Jaejoong dengan mata coklat almond nya. Hembusan angin sore perlahan berhembus kembali dan menghempaskan rambut hitam kecoklatan Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"Kenapa aku ada di.." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya memperhatikan sekeliling untuk mengetahui dimana sekarang dirinya berada, " –UKS?" lanjutnya sambil kembali menolehkan kepala menatap Yunho.

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkomentar apapun. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong teringat sesuatu dan langsung turun dari ranjang UKS. Namun karena cedera di kepala yang mengakibatkan rasa pusing membuat Jaejoong hilang keseimbangan.

"Kau harus istirahat, Jaejoong-ah." Ucap Yunho langsung berdiri dari kursinya ketika ia melihat Jaejoong yang terburu-buru turun dari tempat tidur. Kedua lengannya menopang tubuh Jaejoong yang limbung begitu saja. Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu bisa merasakan lengan kekar Yunho yang menahan perutnya. Perlahan, Jaejoong melepaskan lengan Yunho.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus memantau festival." Jawab Jaejoong sambil berjalan perlahan. Namun Yunho menarik lengannya kembali dan mengembalikan Jaejoong ke tempat tidur. Jaejoong terkejut bukan main ketika Yunho menahan kedua tangannya di tempat tidur tepat di samping kepalanya. Wajah Yunho bahkan kini berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Aroma strawberry begitu tercium ketika hembusan nafas Yunho menggelitik perlahan hidung Jaejoong yang mancung.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kau sedang terluka, Kim Jaejoong? Apa kau tidak tahu ada orang yang ingin menyakitimu di luar sana?!" desis Yunho tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya di kedua lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Yunho berkata seperti itu padanya. Seolah-olah Yunho menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang menimpa dirinya.

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan, aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang lepaskan aku! Kau menyakitiku" ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho. Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajam. Jaejoong balik menatap mata coklat almond Yunho yang terlihat begitu marah, kesal, kecewa, khawatir, dan.. terluka. Tatapannya terlihat begitu berbeda dengan tatapan yang selama ini ia lihat dari sorot mata Jung Yunho. Belum pernah ia melihat Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin tak bersahabat seperti itu. Banyak emosi yang bisa terlihat di dalam mata coklat yang sedang menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Apa hanya keadaan orang lain yang selalu menjadi prioritas utamamu, hah?!" tanya Yunho semakin geram dengan sifat Jaejoong yang selalu memprioritaskan keselamatan orang lain dibanding keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebagai Ketua OSIS aku harus bisa melindungi semua siswa yang ada disini!" jawab Jaejoong sambil meronta-ronta. Namun Yunho semakin erat menahan Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau pikir dewan OSIS hanya kau saja, huh?! Kau selalu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri! Apa kau tahu apa gunanya anggota-anggota OSIS lainnya?!"

"Aku sebagai Ketua OSIS bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang terjadi di sini! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja!" jawab Jaejoong jadi terbawa emosi yang diciptakan oleh Yunho. Meskipun selama ini Jaejoong menganggapnya sebagai 'musuh', namun belum pernah sekalipun mereka berargumen dengan sebegitu hebatnya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Yunho yang begitu... marah.

Yunho semakin menggertakkan giginya kesal dengan sifat Jaejoong yang sangat keras kepala.

"_That President Council title is just fuckin bullshit!"_

"_Shut up! That's none of your business! Let me go! It hurts!"_ teriak Jaejoong ketika tangannya terasa kebas karena Yunho mencengkramnya terlalu erat.

Yunho tersadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya pada Jaejoong. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap mata hitam dan besar Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. Ia melepaskan lengan Jaejoong lalu bangkit berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Mata coklatnya menatap Jaejoong yang kini bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sambil memegang lengan yang terlihat sangat memerah akibat cengkramannya. Yunho mengulum lidah sambil menatap keluar jendela. Menatap orang-orang yang masih ada di lapangan basket yang bermandikan cahaya matahari sore berwarna jingga kemerahan. Festival hari ke dua sudah berakhir, dan besok adalah hari terakhir festival dimana _grand prize_ utama yang menjadi incaran seluruh siswa akan diperebutkan. Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"_Fine._ Kalau begitu lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, Ketua OSIS –yang –sangat –membanggakan." desis Yunho sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar ruang UKS tanpa menatap Jaejoong sedikitpun. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam kekesalan dan kebingungannya. Manik hitam Jaejoong menatap pintu yang dibanting ketika Yunho keluar dari UKS.

Sebagian dari hatinya merasa kesal dan marah karena Yunho mencengkram erat lengannya hingga memerah seperti itu dan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang pekerjaannya sebagai Ketua OSIS. Tapi, sebagian dari hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan terluka ketika Yunho pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa meluruskan masalah mereka dan tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan kepala untuk menatapnya.

"Idiot." Gumam Jaejoong sambil membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menata perasaan yang selama ini terasa sangat ambigu baginya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh perban yang melilit di kepalanya. Jari-jarinya menelusuri kain kasa putih yang melilit dengan rapi di kepala. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh simpul perban itu. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan ketika menyadari bahwa Yunho lah yang melilitkan perban di kepalanya dan bahkan mungkin menunggunya tersadar dari pingsan hampir tiga jam lamanya. Bentuk simpul yang sudah ia hapal betul siapa yang melakukannya, membuat dada Jaejoong terasa sakit. Bahkan rasa sakit itu kini menjalar hingga ke tenggerokon ketika ia mengingat sosok Yunho yang selalu ada untuknya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas dengan normal. Kini kedua matanya terasa panas.

"_Damn it!"_ maki Jaejoong sambil menghapus air mata yang nyaris keluar dari sudut matanya.

— TBC —–

P.S1: hollaaaaaa~ maap yah baru apdet tengah malem ^^ nampaknya niat untuk apdet sehari satu sulit direalisasikan mengingat agak padatnya jadwal (senin, selasa, kamis ada les ampe jam set 9 mlm, rabu pagi2 ada senam di kantor yg bikin pulang ngantor tepar tak berdaya, jumat saatnya TGIF! Jadi baru bisa edit2 lg hari ini :) maaf yah klo ga bisa apdet sehari satu)

P.S2: ini konfliknya ringan kok :) bentar lg jg tamat~~ maaf jg klo plotnya aneh, maklum ff lawas yg ga mutu :') jd nya bnyk error plot here n there, tp udh dibenerin dikit2 jg sih td *meskipun tetep ancur* -,.- semoga masih berkenan dan 'edible' untuk dibaca :D

P.S3: I warn you, please do not bashing all characters in here. Aku tau kok kalian ga maksud nge bash salah satu chara disini, tp tolong hargai keputusan author untuk menggunakan character itu di ff ini. Semua pasti ada alasannya, lagipula, ini cuma ff yg hanya berdasarkan khayalan seseorang dan bukan kisah nyata. Jadi, pliiiiiiiiiiiss bgt, jgn ngomong yg aneh2 yah ^^ udh 2015 loh ini~

P.S4: makasih buat smua yg udh baca~~~ ditunggu apdetannya lagi yah :) *nampaknya bls review satu2 sekalian di ending aja deh* ._.


	4. Game Over

_**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**_

_**Title: Love Spring**_

_**Based on: Kaichou Wa Maid Sama by Fujiwara Hiro**_

_**Author : kurorenji aka blackorange**_

_**Rating : T **_

_**Cast: DBSK**_

_**Genre : AU, fluffy, humor, romance, school life**_

_**Length this chapter : pages MsW**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Game Over]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kalian masih bersemangat?"

"Yeah~!"

"Apa kalian penasaran dengan hasil pertadingan kemarin?"

"YEAAHH!"

"Apa kalian sudah siap?"

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAHHH!"

Ketua OSIS menyeringai.

"Baiklah, hari ini akan aku umumkan pemenang hadiah kupon makan siang gratis!" teriak Jaejoong bersemangat yang berdiri di atas panggung kecil di sisi lapangan sambil membawa catatan rekap hasil pertandingan selama 2 hari kemarin. Mata hitamnya menatap catatan itu lalu terkekeh pelan ketika melihat kelas yang menjadi pemenangnya. Murid-murid Dong Bang _High School_ yang berkumpul di lapangan mulai ribut menunggu pengumuman pemenang hadiah kupon makan siang gratis di kantin selama sebulan –meskipun banyak yang pesimis kelas mereka keluar sebagai pemenangnya ketika 'Monster' itu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi mereka.

"Perolehan tertinggi adalah 21 poin dari 50 lomba yang diadakan selama 2 hari berturut-turut kemarin." Ucap Jaejoong lagi mengulur-ngulur waktu. Menikmati wajah-wajah penasaran dan gugup dari semuanya. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah Changmin yang komat-kamit membaca doa di samping Junsu. Junsu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya melihat Changmin seperti dukun yang membaca mantera.

"Selamat kepada kelas 2-1 yang berhasil memperoleh nilai tertinggi!" ucap Jaejoong mengumumkan pemenanganya. Murid kelas 2-1 bersorak heboh ketika Ketua OSIS menyebutkan kelas mereka yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Murid kelas 2-1 langsung menghampiri Changmin lalu mengangkat tubuh jangkung itu di tengah-tengah lapangan dan merayakan kemenangan mereka. Menghiraukan aura suram dari kelas-kelas lain.

"Kita berhasil!"

"Terkadang aku sangat sebal karena kau ada di kelas kami, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ternyata kau sangat berguna!"

"Oh terimakasih Tuhan, Kau telah menganugerahkan manusia yang mencintai makanan melebihi apapun untuk menjadi bagian kelas 2-1."

Suara-suara riuh kelas 2-1 yang mensyukuri berkah kehadiran seorang Shim Changmin di kelas mereka entah mengapa terdengar sedikit konyol menurut yang lain. Katakan saja, Si Mulut Pedas –Shim Changmin yang terkadang membuat urat-urat menegang karena perkataannya yang sadis tak termaafkan, sekarang menjadi primadona di kelas 2-1. Seolah 'kejahatan' Changmin selama ini sirna begitu saja hanya karena segepok kupon makan siang gratis. _Well, _pemikiran manusia memang sederhana. Meskipun seseorang memiliki sisi buruknya, jangan lupakan juga bahwa orang itu pasti memiliki sisi baiknya juga 'kan?

"Hahaha~ _I got it!"_ teriak Changmin cengengesan, " –tapi jangan harap kalian akan mendapatkan jatah lebih dari jatahku."

"Hah?!"

Kelas 2-1 menjatuhkan tubuh Changmin karena terkejut. Bokong laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu hampir saja terjatuh mencium tanah kalau saja ia tidak menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia berdesis pelan menatap tajam teman sekelasnya. Kini tubuhnya yang jangkung menjulang tinggi di tengah-tengah murid kelas 2-1 yang mengelilinginya dengan tatapan heran bercampur bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Changmin?"

"Satu kupon dari kalian masing-masing harus kalian berikan padaku. Kekeke~" jelas Changmin menyeringai, " –kalian pikir, berkat usaha siapa kelas 2-1 memenangkan hadiah kupon makan siang gratis? Kh~ _you should give me some credit, dear my beloved friends~" _

Emosi murid kelas 2-1 hanya bisa mereka tahan melihat arogansi Shim Changmin yang sangat menjengkelkan. Seringaian mengejek itu.. oh Tuhan. Kerutan empat siku mulai nampak di kening mereka. Rasanya mereka ingin protes dan mengamuk. Tapi sungguh, mereka tidak berdaya sama sekali ketika apa yang dikatakan Changmin memanglah benar. Kalau bukan karena usaha Changmin, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan poin sebanyak ini bahkan mungkin akan kalah dari kelas 2-3 yang tidak kalah tangguh. Katakan saja, kelas 2-1 juga cukup beruntung ketika Jung Yunho –salah satu murid kelas 2-3– tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan festival olahraga kemarin.

Jadi, jika murid kelas 2-1 mengaggap Changmin adalah anugerah dari Tuhan, maka mereka harus berhenti berdelusional. Ternyata setan tetaplah setan. Mereka tidak akan pernah mendapatkan keajaiban melihat sepasang sayap malaikat di balik punggung seorang Shim Changmin.

_May Devil bless you, Shim Changmin._

Murid kelas 2-1 hanya bisa mendoakan.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Changmin. Changmin yang mengusulkan hadiah kupon makan siang gratis, tapi ia juga yang mendapatkannya. Dari Changmin, oleh Changmin, dan untuk Changmin.

"Kepada perwakilan kelas 2-1, silahkan naik ke atas panggung untuk mengambil hadiahnya." Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja otak Changmin. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu pada teman-temannya. Meskipun memiliki pribadi yang menyebalkan, tapi terkadang dia bisa sangat diandalkan. Ugh.. pribadi Changmin yang bipolar mengingatkan Jaejoong akan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi isi kepalanya.

"_Monster food_." Bisik Jaejoong ketika tubuh jangkung Changmin yang menjadi perwakilan kelas 2-1 sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Whatever."_ Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya tidak peduli sambil merebut kotak kayu berbentuk persegi panjang berisi segepok kupon makan siang gratis yang dipegang oleh Jaejoong hingga hampir terjatuh. Jaejoong langsung menjitak kepala Changmin.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak bisa bersabar sedikitpun, hah?!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

Setelah pengumuman pemenang lomba yang berlangsung selama dua hari kemarin, sekarang tiba saatnya puncak acara dari festival olahraga musim semi tahun ini. Pertandingan _race_ menghadapi 5 rintangan untuk mendapatkan _grand prize_ sebuah ciuman dari primadona sekolah Dong Bang –Seohyun. Semua murid laki-laki nampak bersemangat layaknya serigala kelaparan. Meskipun mayoritas yang mengikuti _race_ ini adalah laki-laki, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan murid perempuan juga mengikuti _race_ ini. Bukan karena mereka mengincar hadiah _grand prize –_tentu saja bukan (ini bukan yuri), tetapi karena mereka ingin ikut meramaikan festival olahraga yang dianggap sangat menyenangkan.

Jaejoong bisa berbangga hati dengan suksesnya festival olahraga musim semi ke-50.

"Kau yakin akan mengikuti _race_ ini, Jae?" tanya Yoochun sambil menatap Jaejoong yang sedang berjongkok mengeratkan tali sepatunya. Hembusan angin musim semi menghempaskan rambut hitam Yoochun dengan perlahan. Ia menikmati hembusan angin yang menggelitik wajahnya dan aroma musim semi yang tercium oleh indera penciumannya. Terkadang, ia bisa mencium aroma strawberry yang terasa manis dan segar.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil bangkit berdiri dan memakai _wrist band _hitam di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Manik mata Yoochun bergulir perlahan melirik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang putih pucat. Terlihat bentuk cengkraman yang berbekas di kedua pergelangan tangannya yang kini tertutup oleh _wrist band_. Ia mengerutkan kening samar.

"Kalau aku tidak mengikuti _race_ ini, bagaimana nasib Seohyun? Setidaknya dia aman bersama OSIS." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Manik mata Yoochun kini beralih menatap wajah Jaejoong, lalu ia cengengesan mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Oh –jadi kau juga mengincar ciuman dari Seohyun~? Aaww~ tidak kusangka~ _naughty_ JaeJae~"

"Ya! Apa otakmu sudah kehilangan fungsinya?! Jika aku memenangkan _race_ ini, aku sebagai pemenang berhak menerima atau menolak ciuman dari Seohyun. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuat Seohyun melakukan hal itu. Gunakan otakmu sekali-kali dengan benar! Tsk!"

Ketua OSIS yang selalu terlihat _cool _dan kalem akan kehilangan karismatiknya jika ia terlalu lama bergaul dengan Wakil Ketua OSIS dan _Duo Troble Makers_. Mereka bertiga tidak pernah gagal membuat Jaejoong menjadi temperamen.

"_Yes~ yes My Lord~_ aku mulai mengerti bagaimana cara kerja otakmu yang **alot** dan **kuno** itu." Yoochun mendengus pelan. Bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka ketika Jaejoong tidak bisa di ajak bercanda olehnya. Ia menendang-nendang debu tak kasat mata seperti bocah dan menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Tsk! Kupikir dunia ini sudah gila dengan pemikiran **modern** seperti kalian yang tidak tahu norma dan moral." Jaejoong membalikan perkataan Yoochun. Ia tersenyum menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Yoochun yang merasa tertohok dengan ucapannya.

"_You are not cute at all." _Yoochun memberikan ibu jari terbalik pada Jaejoong dan mengatakan 'buuu~ buuu~ buuu~' berulang kali seperti kaset rusak. Kerutan-kerutan empat siku mulai nampak di kening Jaejoong. Kesabarannya semakin menipis dari menit ke menit. Ia menarik kerah baju Yoochun.

"Kalau kau sudah bosan menjadi Wakil Ketua OSIS, dengan senang hati aku akan menendangmu, Park Yoochun ssi." Desis Jaejoong bagai bisa yang mematikan. Bibirnya memang terlihat melengkungkan senyuman, namun taring imajiner seolah menyembul dari balik bibir merah Jaejoong.

"Aaa _–arasseo, arasseo~ _kau tidak perlu serius seperti itu, Jae." Yoochun menyerah ketika merasakan aura gelap dari Ketua OSIS yang sepertinya sedang tidak _mood._

"Tsk! Tingkah kalian benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala." Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang seraya melepaskan Yoochun dan mulai melakukan pemanasan ringan. Manik mata Yoochun kini bergulir perlahan menatap kepala Jaejoong. Kepalanya masih terlihat diperban akibat insiden rubuhnya _stand_ kemarin.

"Apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoochun khawatir dengan keadaannya. _Well,_ meskipun sikap Yoochun selalu terlihat seperti tidak pernah serius, tapi ia adalah orang yang selalu memperhatikan sesuatu dengan detail. Ia masih menyelidiki penyebab rubuhnya _stand_ yang mencelakai Ketua OSIS mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yoochun menghela nafas. Menurutnya, Jaejoong terlalu memaksakan diri. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah bersekongkol dengan Junsu dan Changmin. Tapi ini juga demi kesuksesan festival olahraga ke-50 di Dong Bang _High School_ yang sudah diimpi-impikan oleh Jaejoong dan semuanya.

_Dilemma._

"Kalau bukan karena ide gila Si Pantat Bebek itu, aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengikuti _race_ yang tidak masuk akal ini." Desis Jaejoong sambil menggertakkan giginya kesal. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat dengan sorot mata berapi-api seperti ingin menerkam mangsanya. Yoochun hanya tertawa kaku. Berharap Junsu bersembunyi di suatu tempat sebelum Jaejoong mengempeskan pantat besarnya.

"Hey, bukankah itu Jung Yunho?"

"Wah, dia mengikuti _race_ ini?! kupikir dia tidak tertarik dengan festival olahraga! Aargh! Kenapa dia harus berpartisipasi sekarang?"

"Persaingan semakin ketat!"

"Kalau begini caranya, aku jadi tidak yakin bsia memenangkannya."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepala kebelakang ketika seseorang menyebut nama Jung Yunho. Yoochun menyadari reaksi Jaejoong yang begitu cepat ketika nama Yunho terdengar olehnya. Ia menyadari sesuatu, lalu tersenyum menyeringai seperti serigala yang menemukan kelinci putih di dalam semak-semak belukar.

Manik mata Yoochun bergerak menatap Yunho yang sedang berjongkok dan mengikat tali sepatunya. Seperti bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti _race_. Jujur saja, ia merasa heran karena selama 2 hari festival olahraga berlangsung, Yunho tidak pernah mengikuti setiap kegiatan di festival. Bahkan ia menolak permohonan teman sekelasnya untuk membantu kelas mendapatkan poin lebih banyak lagi agar bisa mengalahkan kelas Changmin sekalipun hadiahnya adalah kupon makan siang gratis yang diimpikan oleh setiap kelas. Tapi _well,_ sekarang Yunho justru tertarik dan berpartisipasi di hari terakhir festival olahraga?

Hhhm~ menarik.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ketika menyadari ada orang yang sedang memperhatikan. Manik coklatnya menangkap sosok Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang sedang menatap tak jauh dari tempatnya berjongkok.

"Yo~!" sapa Yunho dengan permen lolipop strawberry terselip di sela bibir sambil bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Manik mata coklatnya begitu fokus menatap Yoochun yang berdiri si samping Jaejoong.

Aroma strawberry yang segar dan manis semakin tercium seiring hadirnya Yunho di hadapan mereka. Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata coklat Yunho yang tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. Ia menggores bibir bawah dengan gigi-giginya. Entah Jaejoong menyadarinya atau tidak, namun di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia sangat berharap Yunho menatap dan menyadari sosoknya. Namun sepertinya, sosoknya yang nyata dan solid seolah tak terlihat bagai butiran debu yang tak berarti. Nampaknya Yunho masih marah padanya. Tapi hey, kenapa harus Yunho yang marah padanya? Bukankah seharusnya Jaejoong yang marah pada Yunho?

"Yo~" Yoochun membalas sapaan Yunho, " –apa kau mengikuti _race_ ini?" tanyanya dengan satu alis mata yang terangkat.

Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho penasaran. Penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan Yoochun. Harap-harap cemas jika laki-laki bermata coklat itu akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam race ini. Semoga jawabannya tidak.

Manik mata Yunho melirik Jaejoong sekilas dari sudut matanya. Sepasang mata hitam itu terus menatapnya dengan tatapan intens. Lalu ia kembali menatap Yoochun yang sedang memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengikutinya?" pipi kanannya terlihat menggembung seperti bocah ketika Yunho menggeser permen bulat itu ke sisi kanan di dalam mulut.

'Pernyataan dalam bentuk pertanyaan. Tsk, dasar licik.' Pikir Jaejoong merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Tentu saja boleh~ Lagipula, _race_ ini adalah pertandingan individu. Semua murid berhak mengikutinya. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau... tertarik dengan _grand prize_-nya. Kupikir..." Yoochun menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri di sampingnya. Penasaran dengan reaksi yang akan Jaejoong berikan. _Well,_ air mukanya terlihat begitu kaku dan menegang. Uhm... sulit untuk diintepretasikan secara verbal.

"Kupikir kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan festival ini, Jung Yunho. Tidak kusangka ternyata kau tidak ada bedanya dengan serigala-serigala kelaparan itu. _Well,_ sah-sah saja kau mengikuti _race_ ini, tapi... jangan banyak berharap kalau kau bisa memenangkannya." Desis Jaejoong melanjutkan ucapan Yoochun yang menggantung kemudian berbalik dan bersiap-siap di belakang garis _start _bersama ratusan peserta lain. Menghiraukan tatapan Yoochun yang ia yakini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

_Bloody hell,_ siapa yang peduli?

"_Pabo_ Jung Yunho!" gerutu Jaejoong kesal sendiri. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat kesal ketika mengetahui bahwa Yunho juga mengikuti _race_ ini untuk mendapatkan _grand prize_ menggirukan yang ditawarkan untuk para adam. Rasa kesal yang terasa, seperti sesuatu yang menekan di dalam dada hingga terasa sakit bahkan sampai ke panggal tenggorokan. Sesak.

Ia pikir, Yunho tidak tertarik dengan festival olahraga ini. Ia pikir, Yunho tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis manapun. Ia pikir... Yunho hanya menyukainya.

_Dasar naif._

"Sial! Kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak?!" maki Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, " –fokus Jae, fokus!" ia memukul-mukul pelan kedua pipinya untuk tetap fokus dan menyadarkan diri dari delusi yang mempermainkan otaknya.

Yunho hanya menatap punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhinya dan bersiap-siap di belakang garis _start._ Ia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya bingung melihat sikap Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu kesal ketika ia mengikuti festival olahraga dengan sukacita tanpa paksaan dari siapapun.

"Dia kenapa? Kupikir dia akan senang jika aku mengikuti festival ini." Tanya Yunho bingung. Padahal 2 hari yang lalu Jaejoong menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti acara festival olahraga dengan begitu bersemangat. Terutama ketika Jaejoong sebagai ketua pelaksana yang menginginkan 100% murid Dong Bang _High School_ mengikuti festival olahraga musim semi ke-50 ini. Seharusnya, Jaejoong senang 'kan? Tapi kenapa wajahnya justru mengerut-ngerut seperti tidak senang?

"Uhm.. mungkin karena dia cemburu?" jawab Yoochun sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri. Yunho melirik Yoochun dengan satu alis mata terangkat tidak mengerti. Yoochun balik menatapnya, " –_you know, the grand prize_." Lanjut Yoochun menjelaskan. Kening Yunho mengerut samar. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yoochun padanya. Yunho tertawa pelan. Suara tawa yang terdengar renyah dengan aroma strawberry yang mengudara.

"_Oh.. is that so?"_

~.~.~.~.~.~

'**DOR!'**

Suara pistol dibunyikan, menandakan festival olahraga di hari ketiga telah dimulai yang merupakan acara puncak dari festival olahraga ke-50. Sebuah _race_ yang akan menyeleksi peserta di setiap rintangan yang ada. Mereka akan diseleksi oleh alam. Kekuatan fisik dan mental akan diuji di _race_ ini dan hanya ada satu peserta yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Ini adalah pertandingan individu.

**Rintangan pertama: lari jarak 2 Km dalam waktu 30 menit.**

"Huwoooooooo~!" teriakan antusias peserta yang mayoritas adalah laki-laki terdengar di lapangan atletik dengan kurang lebih 500 orang peserta dari berbagai tingkat dan kelas berusaha untuk menjadi pemenangnya. _Grand prize_ yang sangat memotivasi membuat mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk memenangkannya.

"YA! Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kalian bisa menjadi yang pertama!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mempercepat langkah larinya dan menyusul semua peserta yang membuat dirinya berada di posisi pertama.

"Waaa! Ketua OSIS menyusul kita!" teriak yang lainnya semakin bersemangat.

"Dia sangat cepat~" komentar Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong yang berlari seperti kesetanan.

Hampir 50 orang lebih tidak bisa menyelesaikan rintangan pertama karena batas waktu yang ditentukan. Peserta yang tidak bisa menyelesaikannya akan dianggap gugur. Tentu saja, posisi pertama dipegang oleh Ketua OSIS –Kim Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar serius untuk memenangkan_ race_ ini.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rintangan kedua: melewati papan bidang miring (60 derajat) dengan tinggi 7m dalam waktu 10 menit.**

"Ya! Dorong terus!" teriak salah satu peserta pada temannya.

"Ya~ya~ya!" peserta lain banyak yang tergelincir kembali ke bawah karena bidang yang miring cukup licin dan tinggi tanpa adanya alat bantu. Banyak peserta yang tereliminasi di sini. Hampir 100 orang tidak mampu melewatinya dalam waktu yang sudah di tentukan.

"Ya! Kalian menghalangi jalanku!" teriak Jaejoong dari belakang sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat bidang miring itu. Ia memanjatnya dalam sekali coba tanpa ada kesulitan.

"_Hah! This is piece of cake!"_

"Dia benar-benar serius. Padahal dirinya sedang terluka seperti itu. Cih!" Yunho berdecih ketika melihat Jaejoong yang masih memimpin di depan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rintangan ketiga: melewati kolam lumpur seluas 5x5 meter menggunakan tali-tali yang menggantung dalam waktu 15 menit.**

'**BYUR~!'**

Salah satu peserta tercebur kedalam kolam lumpur buatan sedalam 50cm ketika ia bergelantungan di tengah-tengah kolam untuk melewatinya. Ia tidak bisa menggapai tali ketiga yang membuatnya harus pasrah tercebur ke dalam kolam lumpur dan tereliminasi. Padahal tinggal berpindah ke tali terakhir, ia bisa melewatinya.

"Siaaaaaaaaalll~~!"

Peserta lain berebutan tali ketika tali yang disediakan panitia OSIS hanya ada 3 baris.

"Kalian pikir ini akan mudah?" tantang Jaejoong sambil mengambil tali yang tadi dipakai salah satu peserta yang berhasil melewati rintangan ini. Ia sudah bersiap akan berayun ke tengah-tengah kolam lumpur dengan tali yang ia pilih ketika seseorang menahan tubuhnya. Orang itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong lalu menariknya hingga tali yang dipegang oleh Jaejoong terlepas dari genggamannya. Jaejoong menolehkan kepala kebelakang. Bersiap memarahi siapapun yang menariknya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau?!" tanya Jaejoong kesal karena kesempatannya hilang begitu saja ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja menahan tubuhnya. Mengetahui bahwa orang yang menariknya adalah Yunho, membuat emosi Jaejoong semakin bergejolak hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Yunho melewatinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Yunho memenangkannya.

Yunho hanya meletakan jari telunjuk kanan di depan bibir penuhnya lalu menunjuk tali yang tadi akan dipakai oleh Jaejoong dengan dagu. Manik mata hitam Jaejoong bergulir menatap seorang peserta menggunakan tali yang tadi akan dipakainya. Peserta itu berayun di atas kolam lumpur dan tiba-tiba saja tali yang dipakainya terputus hingga membuat peserta itu jatuh ke dalam kolam lumpur dan tereliminasi. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan sekelilingmu, Jaejoong-ah~" bisik Yunho dibalik tubuhnya. Tubuh Jaejoong meremang ketika suara bariton rendah itu berbisik pelan di telinganya. Hembusan nafas Yunho yang terasa segar seperti strawberry menggelitik tenguk lehernya. Suhu tubuhnya mendadak terasa hangat ketika kedua lengan Yunho masih melingkar di pinggang hingga keperutnya. Yunho memeluknya dari belakang. Pelukan yang membuat Jaejoong merasa aman dan nyaman di dalam dekapannya. Wajah Jaejoong memerah dengan cepat.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak butuh nasihat darimu!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menginjak kaki kanan Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong lalu melompat-lompat di tempat sambil memegang kakinya yang tadi di injak. Ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju tali yang lainnya dan berayun menyebrangi kolam lumpur tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun pada Yunho. Wajahnya terlihat sangat memerah dan dadanya berdebar hebat tidak karuan. Ia tidak ingin Yunho melihat dan menyadarinya.

Yunho berdecak melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah seperti tomat. Ketua OSIS yang salah tingkah memang selalu terlihat manis. Manik mata coklatnya kini bergulir peralahan menatap seseorang yang tadi memakai tali sebelum Jaejoong. Sosok angkuh Choi Siwon yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam di seberang kolam tertangkap oleh lensa matanya. Yunho hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuk kanan lalu menggoyangkannya seraya menggeleng pelan seolah mengatakan,

'_Na-ah~ Don't you dare~'_

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rintangan keempat: Memanjat tali dan berseluncur di bidang miring setinggi 10m dalam waktu 20 menit.**

Lagi-lagi para peserta harus berebutan tali yang hanya di sediakan 1 buah oleh panitia OSIS. Suasana pertandingan semakin memanas dan sedikit demi sedikit para peserta banyak yang tereliminasi.

Jaejoong sudah memegang tali dan bersiap untuk memanjat ketika seseorang lagi-lagi menarik tubuhnya yang membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kaki kirinya tidak siap untuk menopang beban tubuh yang kehilangan keseimbangan, hingga akhirnya ia langsung terjatuh ke atas tanah. Kaki kirinya kini terasa berdenyut sakit. Sepertinya terkilir.

"YA!" teriak Jaejoong pada orang yang tadi menariknya dan sekarang sudah merebut tali yang tadi sudah dipegangnya. Ia hendak berdiri lagi ketika orang itu 'tidak sengaja' menginjak kaki kirinya yang membuat Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan. Ia menatap orang yang tadi menginjak kakinya. Kim Heechul –kakak kelas yang ternyata 'menginjak'nya. Jaejoong hanya terdiam ketika melihat wajah arogan kakak kelasnya. Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi ia sempat melihat seringaian dibibir tipisnya.

"_Sorry."_ Ucap Heechul tanpa mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jaejoong, kemudian memanjat tali setinggi 10 meter lalu berseluncur.

Jaejoong berusaha bangkit berdiri. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Ia tidak boleh berhenti meskipun kaki kirinya tidak bisa menopang beban tubuh karena terkilir. Ia terpaksa membebani kaki kanan untuk menopang seluruh beban tubuhnya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai nampak di pelipis dan mengalir di kedua pipinya yang semakin terlihat pucat. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Ia menggigit bibir bawah menahan rasa nyeri di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Ia akan tetap berusaha memanjat tali itu. Janji tetaplah janji. Ia harus bisa memenangkannya demi Seohyun yang berusaha ia lindungi.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" teriak Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong yang sedang memanjat tali lalu memangkunya dengan _bridal style_. Jaejoong membelalakan mata ketika menyadari ia sudah berada di pangkuan Yunho –lagi.

"Seharusnya itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jung Yunho?! Turunkan aku!" teriak Jaejoong meronta-ronta. Ia memperhatikan peserta lain sudah banyak yang berhasil melewati rintangan ke-empat, sedangkan waktu semakin menipis tiap detiknya.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajam. Auranya terasa begitu gelap.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya! Kakimu sedang terluka! Kepalamu masih terluka! Jangan memaksakan dirimu!"

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Jangan keras kepala, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menjambak rambut belakang Yunho lalu menggigit telinganya.

"Aaarrgh! YA!" teriak Yunho kesakitan dan reflek melepaskan Jaejoong yang dipangkunya. Jaejoong menggunakan kesempatan itu dan langsung berlari terpincang memanjat tali. Walaupun kakinya terasa sakit karena di paksa berlari, namun ia tidak peduli karena Seohyun sangat menaruh harapan padanya.

"Manusia keras kepala itu, haish!" desis Yunho sambil mengelus telinganya yang tadi di gigit oleh Jaejoong.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Rintangan kelima: Menyebrangi balok kayu selebar 20cm di kolam renang sekolah sejauh 7m.**

Banyak peserta yang tereliminasi di sini karena balok kayu yang bergoyang-goyang mengikuti pergerakan permukaan air kolam. Bahkan peserta yang berhasil melewatinya baru 2 orang. Mengingat ini adalah rintangan terakhir yang dirancang khusus dengan tingkat kesulitan yang di _upgrade _untuk dilalui, sebelum akhirnya peserta yang berhasil melewatinya harus berlari sejauh 500 meter untuk mendapatkan gelar sebagai juara.

Jaejoong menatap peserta lain yang tercebur ke dalam kolam. Balok kayu bergoyang semakin kencang karena permukaan air yang bergelombang akibat para peserta yang tercebur. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia bersiap akan menyebrangi kolam renang. Ia menatap ke seberang kolam. Manik hitamnya menatap Donghae dan juga Siwon sudah memimpin di depan. Gara-gara kejadian tadi, posisi pertama miliknya di susul oleh mereka. Kaki kirinya yang terkilir membuat pergerakannya melambat.

Semuanya kacau balau.

Kaki kanannya sudah menyentuh permukaan balok kayu yang bergoyang-goyang. Ia hendak melangkahkan kaki kiri ketika tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Jaejoong memejamkan mata saat tubuhnya jatuh ke samping. Seolah pasrah akan tercebur ke dalam kolam. Namun ia tidak merasakan tubuhnya basah oleh air. Ia justru merasakan tubuhnya yang terasa ringan.

"Bisakah kau mendengarkanku walau hanya sekali saja, huh?"

Suara bariton rendah yang sudah Jaejoong hapal betul siapa pemiliknya terdengar di kedua telinganya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap siluet wajah Yunho di bawah terik sinar matahari. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun ia merasa sangat yakin kalau orang yang memangkunya adalah Jung Yunho. Suara itu, suhu tubuh itu, aroma itu.. semuanya adalah milik Yunho.

Wajah tampan Yunho kini nampak begitu jelas ketika sinar matahari terhalang oleh kepalanya. Air mukanya terlihat begitu serius ketika menatap Jaejoong. Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong yang ada dalam pangkuannya. Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu hanya menundukkan kepala, berharap poni hitamnya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang terasa memerah dan memanas. Yunho menghela nafasnya lalu menurunkan Jaejoong dengan perlahan di samping kolam.

"Hey.."

Panggil Yunho. Namun Jaejoong begitu enggan untuk menolehkan kepala menatapnya. Ia merasa malu ketika Yunho lagi-lagi datang untuk menolongnya. Ia merasa sudah sangat merepotkannya. Yunho memang selalu ada untuknya kapanpun dan dimanapun ia akan terjatuh dan terluka. Membuat dadanya kini diselimuti oleh perasaan hangat yang nyaman. Perasaan yang membuatnya merasa senang ketika memikirkannya.

Jari telunjuk kanan Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong lalu mengangkatnya. Mata besar dan hitam itu kini menatap ke dalam mata coklat almond Yunho. Mata coklat yang terlihat begitu tenang dan teduh. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam. Membuat wajah putih itu kini terlihat semakin memerah.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, serahkan sisanya padaku. Aku akan memenangkannya." Ucap Yunho meyakinkan seraya mencium pelan surai hitam Jaejoong lalu berdiri dan berjalan di atas balok kayu itu tanpa ada kesulitan.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh rambut yang tadi dicium oleh Yunho. Seketika itu juga wajahnya terasa sangat panas seperti terbakar. Jantungnya mulai bergemuruh hebat di dalam dada seperti akan mencelos keluar dari rongganya. Sekuat apapun ia membohongi diri, sekeras apapun ia menyangkalnya, namun hati kecilnya berhasil memercikkan sebuah perasaan yang terasa begitu manis ketika Yunho mencium kepalanya.

_Game over._

Sial! Jaejoong tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Letupan-letupan manis yang meletup hebat di dalam dirinya adalah perasaan suka yang tidak bisa ia bohongi lagi. Ia memang menyukai Yunho. Ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi.

Semua gestur tubuhnya, tatapannya, senyumannya, sentuhannya, dan ucapannya tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat seluruh saraf dalam diri Jaejoong merespon. Secara tidak sadar, selama ini ia selalu menyambutnya.

'_Kau tidak perlu khawatir, serahkan sisanya padaku. Aku akan memenangkannya.'_

Eh?

Jaejoong terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja kalimat yang tadi diucapkan Yunho terlintas di dalam benaknya. Delusi kebun bunga dengan figur dua orang yang saling berpelukan mendadak retak hingga berkeping-keping. Matanya membelalak lebar ketia ia menyadari arti ucapan Yunho tadi. Mulutnya megap-megap seperti ikan yang terdampar di daratan.

"YA JUNG YUNHO! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memenangkan _race_ ini!" teriak Jaejoong sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri dan menyebrangi balok kayu yang bergoyang. Kekuatan seorang Kim Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja pulih. Emosi sudah memuncak hingga ubun-ubun. Entah karena ia tidak ingin membiarkan Yunho menang karena ingin menyelamatkan Seohyun, entah karena ia tidak ingin membiarkan Yunho menang karena tidak ingin Yunho mendapatkan ciuman dari Seohyun.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari darimana kekuatan itu berasal. Ah~ dasar polos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Hyung_, kurasa sisanya kuserahkan padamu." Ucap Donghae yang berlari santai di belakang Siwon. Siwon memperlambat langkah kakinya dan menatap Donghae kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. Mereka melakukan _high-five_ sebelum akhirnya Donghae berjalan keluar jalur.

"Woooo~! Apa yang terjadi?! Sepertinya Lee Donghae dari kelas 2-7 mengundurkan diri dan membiarkan Choi Siwon dari kelas 3-5 memenangkan pertandingan~! Ini semakin menarik!" lengking Junsu menggunakan mic dan _sounds system_ di atas atap gedung sekolah untuk memantau keseluruhan _race_. Junsu menolehkan kepala kebelakang Siwon dan tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda peserta lain dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kemenangan mutlak sudah di pegang oleh Choi Siwon dari kelas 3-5!" lengking Junsu lagi yang di sambut sorak-sorai peserta yang tereliminasi dan menunggu di garis _finish._

"Kau tahu Junsu? Aku yakin Jaejoong _hyung_ akan menggantungmu di depan pintu OSIS." Ucap Yoochun yang duduk bersandar di atas kursi sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Manik matanya menatap punggung Junsu yang berdiri di ujung pagar pembatas untuk melihat suasana _race._ Junsu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Diamlah, Chun!" lengking Junsu yang membuat Yoochun tertawa karenanya.

"Baiklah Seohyun~ kau akan menjadi milikku~" gumam Siwon berlari santai karena merasa kemenangan sudah di depan matanya. Ia tidak perlu menghabiskan tenaganya lagi.

"Oh~ tunggu dulu~ tunggu dulu!" lengking Junsu tiba-tiba ketika melihat dua orang yang berlari di belakang Siwon. Junsu mengambil teropongnya untuk melihat dua orang itu. Ia membelalakan mata terkejut.

"Wah! Si Nomor 1 dan Si Nomor 2 sedang berebut untuk menjadi pemenangnya~!" lengking Junsu yang membuat Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan membelalakan mata ketika melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berlari mendekatinya.

.

.

.

"Ya! Menyingkir dari hadapanku, Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho yang berada beberapa_ inchi_ di depannya. Jaejoong begitu keras kepala untuk menyusul Yunho_,_ namun Yunho jauh lebih keras kepala untuk mempercepat langkah larinya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja mendengar ucapanku, hah?! Kau jangan memaksakan dirimu! Sshh~!" balas Yunho tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Ia menambah kecepatannya lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong di belakang. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya melihat Yunho yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

"YA!" Teriak Jaejoong yang bersiap melakukan _sprint_. Namun tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di kaki kirinya yang terkilir membuat Jaejoong terjatuh ke atas lapangan.

'**BRUK!'**

"Wuah~! Ada apa dengan ketua OSIS?! Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya terjatuh!" suara cempreng Junsu bergema di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Hey, sepertinya tanpa _sounds system_ pun kau bisa menjadi komentator pertandingan tanpa harus merubuhkan gedung sekolah! _For my ear's sake! _Jejoong _hyung_ akan menggantungmu._"_ komentar Yoochun sambil menutup kedua telinganya ketika _speaker_ yang berada tak jauh darinya bergetar hebat karena suara Junsu.

"_You duck butt with dolphin's voice! I'll kill you!"_ desis Jaejoong sambil berusaha bangkit lagi. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia jalan terpincang dengan kaki kiri yang diseret-seret.

Seohyun yang melihat Jaejoong dari kejauhan hanya bisa menggigit jari khawatir dengan keadaan Ketua OSIS yang menjadi seperti itu karena dirinya.

"_Shit!"_ gumam Siwon sambil menambah kecepatan larinya ketika melihat Yunho sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Hey _hyung~"_ sapa Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Siwon. Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan terkejut ketika melihat _The King of Sports_ sudah berlari disampingnya. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih ada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau sudah ada disini?!" tanya Siwon tidak percaya. Bahkan Siwon tidak melihat keringat di sekitar wajah Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Senyum sejuta arti yang membuat sekujur tubuh Siwon meremang seketika.

"Kau pikir manusia lemah sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku, Siwon _hyung~?"_ aura Yunho mendadak gelap. Senyum diwajahnya belum menghilang.

"Ya! Brengsek!" desis Siwon lalu mempercepat langkah larinya ketika dirasa langkah lari Yunho yang melambat. Siwon kini berada di posisi pertama lagi. Sorak-sorai yang menggelegar di lapangan membuat suasana semakin memanas. Jarak menuju garis _finish_ tinggal 5m lagi. Nampak Seohyun yang duduk menunggu di kursi singgasananya di garis _finish_, " –menangislah karena kekalahanmu, Jung Yunho!" ucap Siwon sambil menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang bermakusd menertawakannya. Namun ia membelalakan mata ketika melihat Yunho kini benar-benar berada di belakangnya.

"Waaa~! Mau apa kau?!" pekik Siwon panik ketika kedua tangan Yunho menyentuh kedua bahunya. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menekan kedua bahu Siwon sebagai pijakan lalu melakukan _hop and jump_ melewati tubuhnya tepat di depan garis _finish._ Siwon kehilangan keseimbangannya lalu terjatuh.

"YA!" teriak Siwon sambil menunjuk Yunho yang sudah berada di belakang garis _finish._

"..."

"..."

"..."

Semua orang tidak ada yang bereaksi dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kejadian yang tak terduga membuat mereka kehilangan kata-kata.

"Waa –waa! Hasil yang tak terduga! Jung Yunho yang muncul secara tiba-tiba menjadi juaranya~!" lengking Junsu memecah keheningan sambil melompat-lompat di atas atap. Suasana lapangan mendadak ramai dengan orang-orang yang mulai tersadar dan menyambut kemenangan Yunho.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepala melihat Junsu melakukan _squid dance. _Ia berjalan mendekati Junsu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Stop jumping around. You might be fall~"_ bisik Yoochun yang membuat Junsu berhenti melompat-lompat dan membeku ditempatnya. Seluruh aliran darahnya mendadak mampet. Ia membelalakan mata ketika merasakan Yoochun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

_Oh My God Sun!_

.

.

.

"_Mw –mwoya?!"_ teriak Siwon kesal karena kalah dari Yunho. Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi, ia bisa memenangkannya. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Ia hanya terus terduduk di depan garis _finish _sambil menatap Yunho yang berdiri angkuh di belakang garis _finish_ dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"_Haish! That brat!"_ desis Jaejoong yang masih berjalan terpincang dan menatap tajam tubuh jangkung Yunho yang sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang memberinya ucapan selamat. Ia menyeret kaki kirinya lalu melewati tubuh Siwon yang masih terduduk di depan garis _finish_. Manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap Siwon yang tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Keningnya sampai berkerut samar penasaran dengan apa yang tadi terjadi. Tubuh ramping Jaejoong berjalan terpincang melewati garis _finish _yang membuatnya berada di posisi kedua.

Keringat membasahi wajah pucat Jaejoong. Ia membungkuk sambil memegang kedua lutut dan mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun tidak teratur. Rasa nyeri di kaki kiri dan kepalanya yang berdenyut pusing memperburuk keadaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jaejoong _oppa."_ Ucap Seohyun sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan berwarna salem pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongakan kepala dan menatap wajah Seohyun yang terlihat khawatir dan gelisah.

"Seohyun! Maafkan aku! Aku.. aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Maaf, aku minta maaf." Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuh di depan Seohyun. Seohyun kelabakan ketika kakak kelas sekaligus Ketua OSIS membungkuk dihadapannya.

"Jaejoong _oppa,_ kau tidak per –"

" –tapi tenang saja, Yunho orang yang baik. Kau.. kau aman bersamanya." Ucap Jaejoong memotong ucapan Seohyun. Walaupun Jaejoong merasakan sakit di tenggorokannya ketika mengatakan hal itu. Rasa sakit yang terasa ketika ia menyadari Seohyun akan mencium Yunho dan rasa sesak didadanya ketika perasaan yang terasa abu-abu itu kini begitu jelas baginya. Perasaan yang selama ini ia simpan dengan rapi di kotak di dalam sudut hatinya yang terdalam –kini merambat naik dengan liarnya.

Seohyun hanya tersenyum dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari kening ke pelipis Jaejoong dengan menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"_Gwaenchana _Jaejoong_ oppa_. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, dan maaf karena sudah membuatmu terluka." Ucap Seohyun menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat darah yang mengalir dari lutut kanan Jaejoong. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"_Gwaenchana."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus puncak kepala Seohyun.

"Yup~! Ini dia _grand prize_ yang menjadi incaran setiap adam yang ada di sekolah ini~ _The Stunning Seohyun~_" ucap Junsu yang sekarang sudah berada di lapangan bersama yang lainnya –setelah ia berhasil melarikan diri dari Park Yoochun yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang. Mengingat kejadian tadi, pipi _chubby _Junsu langsung memerah dan memanas. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tatapan yang sangat menusuk dari seseorang. Ia menolehkan kepala kebelakang menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku lalu menarik lengan Yunho untuk berdiri di depannya dan menjadi perisai.

"Kau –kau bisa mengambil hadiahmu, Jung Yunho." Cicit Junsu di balik tubuh jangkung Yunho.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap Junsu yang mengintip dari balik tubuhnya lalu menatap gadis manis yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah tertunduk. Manik mata coklatnya melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakang Seohyun. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ketika menyadari Yunho sedang menatapnya. Yunho berjalan mendekati Seohyun dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Hhhaah~" Yunho menghembuskan nafas pelan, " –aku tidak akan mengambil hadiahnya." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap Junsu. Junsu menganga lebar. Seohyun terkejut. Jaejoong melongo, dan reaksi seluruh siswa Dong Bang tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka bertiga setelah mendengar pernyataan Yunho.

"Tunggu, Yunho! Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima hadiahnya?!" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong beberapa detik lamanya hingga wajah putih itu terlihat memerah seperti menahan malu, lalu tersenyum sambil menarik dan mengangkat tangan kanan Jaejoong.

"_Here~"_ ucap Yunho menyerahkan gelar kemengannya ke atas telapak tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap tali ikat kepala yang dipakai Yunho kini berada di atas telapak tangannya," **–bagiku, dibandingkan 'diburu' oleh yang lain, aku lebih memilih untuk 'memburu' apa yang membuatku bisa tergila-gila padanya. Jadi, aku tidak butuh sesuatu yang tidak bisa membuatku tergila-gila selain Kim Jaejoong. **_**That's more like my personality.**__"_ Lanjut Yunho yang membuat wajah Jaejoong seketika memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Bukan hanya wajah Jaejoong yang memerah, melainkan semua siswa Dong Bang yang mendengarkan pernyataan tak terduga dari Jung Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar lapangan. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mematung di tempatnya berpijak dengan wajah yang semakin memerah bahkan hingga kedua telinganya ketika melihat Yunho tersenyum sejuta arti seperti itu padanya. Seohyun menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya menahan malu.

"A –apa itu?!" tanya salah satu siswa sambil memegang dadanya yang berdegub kencang.

"Hey wajahmu memerah!" ucap yang lainnya.

"_Just look at your self!"_

"Kenapa –kenapa dadaku berdegup kencang seperti ini?!" tanya yang lainnya.

"Wo –wow! Itu pernyataan cinta yang terdengar sangat romantis dan mematikan yang pernah kudengar! Bahkan pernyataan cinta Romeo pada Juliet tidak ada apa-apanya!" Gumam Junsu yang wajahnya juga ikut memerah setelah mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Bisa-bisanya Yunho mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah tampan tak termaafkan dan begitu percaya diri. Junsu melirik Jaejoong yang masih mematung.

"Jadi.. sepertinya kita punya pemenang baru?" ucap Junsu melalui mic yang dipegangnya, " –sesuai peraturan, jika pemenang pertama gugur mendapatkan hadiahnya, maka hadiahnya akan diberikan kepada pemenang kedua! Kim Jaejoong! Selamat atas kemenangannya~" ucap Junsu yang disusul tepuk tangan dari yang lainnya.

"_Gomawo oppa~"_ ucap Seohyun tersenyum sambil berjinjit dan mencium pelan pipi kiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut ketika Seohyun mencium pipinya. Manik hitamnya menatap sepasang mata besar Seohyun. Ia tersenyum ketika berhasil melindungi adik kelasnya.

"Apa?! Kalau saja aku melewati garis _finish_ yang bodoh itu aku akan mendapatkan gelar sebagai juara kedua! AAARRGH~!" erang Siwon kesal dan menyesali kebodohannya.

- TBC -

P.S1: hisashiburi minna~~~~ xDDD maap telat apdet :(( kemaren aku ada ujian nihon go, jadi ga bisa ngapa2in abis balik dari kantor selain belajar kanji dan antek2nya ._. So, gomenne m(_ _)m

P.S2: its time for replying your reviiiiieeew~~ finally I can make it! ^o^/ *please bear with the length of my reply ._.*

**Yikyung:** aaahh~ iya maapin yah klo ff nya lapuk bgt T_T yg penting msh bsa produktif di ffn xD sankyu~ || **misschokyulate2:** kangen baca review dari km jug~ :* iyah shine lanjut kok~ lg di di matengin dulu~ sankyu~~|| **lovgravanime14:** iya siap dilanjut kok pasti! :D sankyu~ || **5351:** hihi tbh, dulu jg penasaran sama YJ versionnya, karna greget jd bikin sendiri deh xD kkk~ sankyu~ || **Youleebitha:** pengennya sih dipindahin semua :( tp mostly bnyk yg blm kelar jg +_+ iya pasti ditamatin kok, kagok jg itu ff2 pd mau tamat xD kkk~ sankyu! || **yunjaeboo: **suka pake bangeeeeet pastinya~ xD hehe sankyu! || **cha yeoja hongki: **ya ampun segitunya :(( jd bener2 ngerasa berdosa banget T_T #nangiskejer iya kok, ini lg di lanjut lg ^^ lg minta tolong beta reader buat ngoreksi apa2 yg kurang :) ASAP yah~ sankyu~! #terharumaksimal || **shipper89: **Yup~ udah dilanjut kan? Hehe sialahkan dibaca~sankyu~ || **Guest 1: **oh well, terimakasih atas masukannya~ tp tidak ada salahnya kan untuk mau mencoba belajar? ^^ siapa yg ga mau buat go inter? ;) || **Guest 2:** yes me welcoming back my self xD iyah dilanjut kok POY nya jg~ sankyu~ || **kakaichi:** ICHI! Hisashiburi desuuuuuu? xDDD link blog? Ugh.. sadly, I still lock them tho ._. jd maap blm bsa ngasih linknya~sankyu~|| **Jerin:** serangan frontal lebih greget dibanding yg diem2~ kkk~ iyah pasti d lanjut kok :D sankyu! || **vermilion:** wah~ dulu pernah baca di blog yah? Pasti kerasa bgt bedanya tulisan yg dulu ama yg skrg.. huhuhu maapin menodai matamu dengan tulisan cacat ini T_T sankyu~|| **Rahma91:** sankyu~ || **whirlwind27: **seru kok seru xD soalnya aku sendiri kejang2 gara2 karakter si Yunho~ lol sankyu! || **iasshine: **yes long time no see~~~ aahh maapin klo pd nungguin shine T_T *seriously I feel so bad*aku tetep berusaha buat lanjutinnya yah :'D sankyu for ur support! :* || **Hyejoon:** sankyu~ ^^ || ** : **iya~ usui yg yandere x misa chan yg tsundere~ kan seruuu~! xD sankyu~ || **60021215: **sankyu~ ||** justfera02: **hhm~ kira2 gmn? xD *balik nanya* || **Minozme: **iya tinggal chapt end T_T nah justru karena end nya itu yg malah bikin mentok #haraikiri sankyu supportnya~ || **jaeromone: **hahaha setuju! Yunho yg yandere dan jj yg tsundere itu emg sesuatuh~! xD yes~ makasih supportnya~ :3 || **Mickeyrang:** sankyu~ || **readeraja:** lolipop stoberi cma lucu2an aja sih xD hehe sankyu || **joongie:** ne, joongie! xD waeyo? :3 || **flowboth:** leaaan~ xD km bikin aku semakin merasa amat sangat berdosa! X"D #sobs btw thanks supportnya~ #huggie || ** :** TANTEEE! HUWEEEE #mewek ah ssth jgn bahas itu disini xD kkk~ iyah tante iya, nnti gue kirim yeh shine ama picture of you nya~ pls~notice me senpai~~ :3 || **ShinJiWoo920202: **jae yg tsundere itu sesuatu loh~ xD hehe~ sankyu || **azahra88:** ok~ || **vianashim:** preman?eer ga jg sih ._. cma seorang cowo yg yandere kebangetan~ kkk~ sankyu~|| **dienha:** iya sama ^^ makasih jg udh review || **Mutiara Park:** sama dong~ aku jg suka bgt ama karakternya yunho xD ok ga lama2 kok ^^ ini apdet kan? Hehe! Sankyu|| **Selena Jung:** jengjengjeng~ xD || **MyBabyWonKyu:** seru ga yah next chapt? Semoga seru yah :( sankyu~|| **birin. rin:** amiin~ smoga bisa yah~ xD sankyu || **yunjaeboo: **iya smoga jaejae g knp2 yah :( || **meybi: **harusnya jae nurut apa kata yunho xD sankyu~ || **jaeradise:** sankyu udh suka ff nya ^^ || **Guest 3:** *deepsigh* ada mslh dgn cewenya? :3 well, klo ada uneg2 yg mau diomongin, PM aja yah sankyu~ || **Juankwon:** iyah maapin yah klo jarang apdet :'D da aku mah apa atuh cma butiran marimas yg tdk seberapa itu :') sankyu|| **Cristiyunisca: **gpp kok ^^ udh sujud syukur jg msh ada yg mau baca ff lawas ini :') sankyu~ || **adityaaja:** yg bikinnya jg senyum2 sendiri kok xD sankyu~ || **SinushYJS:** uya gpp kok :D makasih bgt malah udh sempetin mampir buat baca~sankyu~ :* || **nabratz:** ok~ || **jiyeon park:** ga bisa tiap hari nyatanya :') maapin, padatnya jadwal kerja ama les ga memungkinkan buat apdet tiap hari, tp aku usahain ASAP yah~ sankyu || **meirah. 1111:** *shine lg* xD *terjunbebas* X'"""D maapin klo nungguin shine jg :( aku usahain ASAP yah~ sankyu~ ||** jung hana:** sankyu~~ || **NaeAizawa:** iyah~aku mah mau kok klo ada cowo kyk yunho yg naksir aku, lgsg aja disabet~ unyu gtu~ :3 kkk~ sankyu || **Mrs. EvilGameGyu: **sama dong~ toss dulu ah~ #hi5 sankyu ^^|| **akiramia44: **terimakasih :') *ah terharu* #elapingus sankyu buat pengertiannya jg ^^ #makinterharu || **fhefhe:** hehe~ klo yunho ikutan jg, siapa yg menang? xD *pertanyaan nyebelin* sankyu~ || **dheaniyuu: **ok di alnjut kok~ sankyu || **hannik2206:** sankyu udh mampir ^^ || **liangie:** ok~ || **himemaru9095: **ah~klo ada cowo dgn karakter seperti yunho jg ini saya mau~~ 8Q_ #ngeces sankyu suka ama ff nya ^^ || **risza: **iya gpp kok~ km udh mau baca aja udh syukur ^^ sankyu yah~ :*|| **littlecupcake noona:** itu lah mengapa tsundere itu ngegemesin~ xD kkk sankyu~ || **jidat biased:** *btw, id mu lucu deh xD* ya kaaan~ tsundere jae is da best! Kkk~ sankyu~ || **YUNJAEbaby69: **oh holy dear~ xD shine? Uhm.. diusahain ASAP yah~ lg d karantina dulu ff nya sama yg lebih mastah :'D semoga outputnya nnti jg memuaskan yes? Sankyu~ || **Zheyra Sky:** aaah~ onnie salah satu yg pernah baca di blog jg yah xD aaah maluuuu T_T yg d blog kan cacat total *lah ini jg cacat* cast BB d ganti suju karena aku ganti cast cewe nya ^^ that must be awkward if I still use BB who is chasing Seohyun rite? *ga ada motif apapun kok, cma krg sreg aja klo cewenya Dara ._.* sankyu~ || **lanarava6223:** ini konfliknya ringan kok~seringan kapas jd ga usah pjg2~ xD hehehs ankyu || **Sayuri Jung: **iyah maapin yah g ngasih link blog nya? :(( lagian itu blog udh di kunci dari 2 tahun yg lalu dan blm d buka2~ sankyu~ || **kyujae :** sankyu~ ^^ iya ini apdet lg kok :D hehe || **min:** *shine again* *dan kemudian gue mati bunuh diri* x""D AAAHHH MAAPIN yah maapin T_T semoga bsa apdet cepet yah? Lg d karantina dulu shine nya :D hehe~ sankyu || **choikim1310:** chapter brp? Uhm hrsnya sih udh ending ._. tp aku terlalu nakal buat nge cut bagian serunya di chapter depan :D #grins sankyu~ || **athzeriean:** sejujurnya aku jg pengen cepet2 apdet shine :'""DDD tp mau gmn lg, feelnya blm kerasa di ff itu, aku takutnya kalian malah kuciwa klo aku apdet cepet tp ga maksimal :( maapin yah T_T sankyu~ || **YeyeWooKIM971: **hollaaaa jugaaa~ ah terimakasih, km terlalu berlebihan menilai diriku yg tidak seberapa ini :'D sejujurnya aku msh bnyk krg kok ^^ krg cepet klo apdet ff :v #harakiri ah~ maapin yah klo kelamaan nunggu dan bikin kecewa :') aku usahain apdet ASAP, ne? Semoga setelah selesai di karantina, shine bsa lolos buat di apdet xD sankyu~

P.S3: huwaaa~ finally! Akhirnya kesampean jg balesin review kalian satu2 :') *bahagia maksimal* semoga kedepannya aku bisa terus berinteraksi dgn kalian yah ^^ hehe~ dan semoga ga ada yg kelewat :'(

P.S4: oh iya~ ff ini tamat di chapter dengan as 'Epilogue' yah ^^ smoga bsa lgsg apdet setelah aku selesai post chapter ini hehehe~ dan kalimat pernyataan yunho yg aku bold itu kata2 aslinya si tokoh utama Usui di Kaicho wa maid sama _" –as for me, instead of being the one pursued, I prefer to be the pursuer. That's more like my personality." _So well yeah~ Usui and Yunho are being so freaking COOL~! xDDD #blushing maapin jg klo ada salah2 di chapter ini +_+

P.S5: buat yg nungguin shine, oh dear.. maapin sungguh maapin.. tp skrg shine lg menuju tahap karantina, dimana ff tersebut akan dinilai oleh seorang beta reader apakah kelanjutan cerita yg aku buat udh cukup memenuhi kriteria atau belum, klo udh memenuhi bsa aku lanjut, klo blm.. aku terus berusaha sampe beta reader tersebut bilang "ok" *peluk2 cium sayang buat tante* :*

P.S6: happy Sunday! :)


	5. EPILOGUE

_**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me."**_

_**Title: Love Spring**_

_**Based on: Kaichou Wa Maid Sama by Fujiwara Hiro**_

_**Author : kurorenji aka blackorange**_

_**Rating : T **_

_**Cast: DBSK**_

_**Genre : AU, fluffy, humor, romance, school life**_

_**Backsong: Sugar by Maroon 5**_

_**Length this chapter : 12 pages MsW**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Epilogue]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung,_ kau tidak perlu membantu kami merapikannya. Kakimu terkilir, kepalamu masih cedera, jadi sebaiknya _hyung_ pulang saja. Acara penutupan biarkan Yoochun _hyung_ yang mengurusinya. Tugasmu sudah selesai." Ucap Changmin sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa peralatan yang dipakai untuk festival olahraga. Semua anggota OSIS dan panitia harus membersihkan sekolah dari puing-puing yang berserakan sebelum mereka menikmati pesta penutupan dan pulang ke rumah. Keadaan sekolah sudah terlihat seperti habis di terpa angin topan.

"Aku ketua panitia dan Ketua OSIS, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab dengan semuanya hingga akhir." jawab Jaejoong keras kepala dan terdengar sok bijak.

Changmin menghela nafas bosan menghadapi Ketua OSIS yang sangat-mega-giga-luar biasa keras kepala. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tidak ingin tahu dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong. _Like hell, he would._ Hanya saja, Ketua OSIS yang bebal itu membuat Changmin tidak bisa membiarkannya. Katakan saja, Jaejoong seperti memiliki kekuatan magis yang membuat siapa saja selalu ingin memperhatikannya. Maksudnya, membuat siapa saja ingin agar ia terhindar dari 'kecelakaan'. Entah sudah berapa kali Jaejoong terluka karena mementingkan keselamatan orang lain yang justru berimbas pada dirinya sendiri.

_Well,_ _That kind of Jaejoong's attractiveness. Not cute at all._

Manik mata Changmin menatap arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang 15 menit –yang artinya, sebentar lagi perayaan festival olahraga musim semi ke-50 resmi di tutup. Ia harus bersiap sekarang sebelum Ketua OSIS meneriakinya.

"_Hyung!_ Kupikir kau beristirahat di UKS?!"

Lengkingan 8 oktaf Junsu bisa terdengar bergema ketika sepasang mata sipitnya melihat seonggok Jaejoong yang hadir di tengah _wara-wiri_ panitia yang sibuk merapikan peralatan dan properti festival_._ Ia baru saja tiba di dalam gedung olahraga dengan jaring-jaring bola yang diseretnya dari lapangan.

"Dan berbaring saja tanpa melakukan apapun sedangkan pekerjaanku disini menumpuk? Kurasa tidak." Jawab Jaejoong beralasan.

"Tapi –"

" –aku baik-baik saja, Su~ Kakiku sudah diperban dan kepalaku sudah lebih baik. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Jaejoong memotong ucapan Junsu dan tersenyum padanya.

Junsu masih belum percaya padanya dan terus menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong dengan tatapan serius. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan Junsu agar Jaejoong yang sedang cedera tidak perlu membantu hal-hal teknis yang sebenarnya bukan pekerjaan utama Ketua OSIS. Di satu sisi, Jaejoong adalah Ketua OSIS yang bertanggung jawab dan Junsu sangat menghormatinya. Tapi di sisi lain, sifat keras kepala dan bebalnya terkadang menimbulkan rasa khawatir yang berlebih bahkan mendekati rasa paranoid yang tidak penting.

"Hhhaah~ _you stubborn man~"_

Komentar Yoochun yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk berargumen dengan Yoochun bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Namun kata-katanya seolah tertelan kembali ketika mata hitamnya menatap seseorang dengan sepasang mata coklat almond yang berjalan di samping Yoochun. Manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dan menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho dengan bola matanya. Seolah mengatakan 'apa yang dia lakukan disini?'

"Yo~" sapa Yunho pada yang lain tidak menyadari bola mata Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak lincah seperti sedang melakukan senam mata. Manik coklatnya kini bergulir menatap Jaejoong yang bermain mata dengan Yoochun. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya penasaran.

Menyadari sedang diperhatikan karena melakukan hal bodoh, Jaejoong berhenti menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya yang bergerak liar. Ia berdehem sedikit agar terlihat _cool_, lalu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan dingin tak bersahabat. Seolah Yunho adalah seekor lebah yang tak diundang. Katakan saja, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap di hadapan Yunho. Salah tingkah.

Dasar _tsundere__[1]__._

"Aku sengaja membawanya ke sini." Yoochun menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menyeringai padanya. Senyum seringaian yang membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang seketika. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan rasa takut yang tidak beralasan.

Mata besar Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan tajam. Seolah ingin melubangi jidat lebar yang kini terlihat begitu lucu untuk dilubangi. Namun laki-laki bersuara _husky_ itu menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya. Ia justru menolehkan kepala menatap Yunho lalu tersenyum ala _sales _yang akan menawarkan produknya.

"Aku ingin kau membawa Kim Jaejoong ke suatu tempat yang dimana dia tidak bisa kembali kesini untuk membantu kami." Ucap Yoochun menawarkan 'produk'nya pada calon pembeli yang mungkin tertarik untuk membelinya.

"Hey!"

Ucapan Yoochun membuat Jaejoong membelalakan mata horor. Sepertinya, rasa takut yang tadi sempat ia rasakan adalah Yoochun yang berlagak seperti seorang _mucikari_[2]. Oh Tuhan.. bahkan ini jauh lebih menyeramkan dari sosok Changmin yang mengamuk karena kelaparan.

"Kalau kau sanggup melakukannya, kau bebas melakukan apapun padanya. Mengurung lalu mengikatnya disuatu tempat juga bukanlah ide yang buruk."

"Apa maksudmu, Park Yoochun?!" lengking Jaejoong semakin kelabakan dengan ide gila yang dikatakan Yoochun. Ia menarik lengan kerempeng Yoochun lalu mencengkramnya erat seolah menyuruhnya tanpa kata untuk menarik kembali kata-kata itu.

Apa? Kalian kecewa? Jangan banyak berfantasi! Ini bukan semacam cerita BDSM!

"Sssh~ aw! Dia memang galak, tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa menjadi sangat pendiam ketika dia bersamamu. Aaw~! Lagipula, kurasa dia akan 'aman' jika bersamamu. Jadi, aku minta tolong padamu Jung Yunho, tolong bawa orang keras kepala ini untuk jauh-jauh dari kami. Sifat keras kepalanya terkadang membuat kami begitu gatal ingin mencongkel otaknya karena begitu bebal memaksakan diri untuk membantu sudah melewati batasnya_."_ Ucap Yoochun lagi menahan cengkraman Jaejoong yang seperti akan meremukan lengannya, _" –aaww~! Seriously Jae, that's freaking hurt!"_ lanjutnya seraya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Jaejoong.

"_Then shut up!_ Kau sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak berguna!" protes Jaejoong menatap galak Yoochun.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin Yunho melakukan hal-hal nakal padamu atau bahkan mungkin memperkosamu, sebaiknya kau PULANG dan BERISTIRAHAT!"

"YAAAA! Tarik kembali kata-kata kotor itu!" wajah Jaejoong mulai memerah menahan malu karena ucapan Yoochun yang frontal.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati memberimu dua pilihan! Pulang dan beristirahat, atau terjebak bersama Yunho di suatu tempat yang terisolasi –dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan padamu." Yoochun menakut-nakuti Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada yang harus dipilih, Park Yoochun!" Jaejoong gemas dengan sikap Yoochun yang terlalu frontal. Wajahnya sudah mulai terasa panas seperti terbakar, " –dan kau! Kau tidak perlu menanggapi ucapan gila Yoochun." lanjut Jaejoong galak pada Yunho yang hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan keduanya.

Yunho menatap Yoochun dan Jaejoong secara bergantian. Keduanya terlihat begitu serius ketika menatapnya. Tatapan mata mereka terlihat seperti tatapan anak anjing yang penuh harap. Yoochun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon agar ia membawa kabur pergi Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tatapan galak agar ia tidak melakukannya.

Ia tersenyum menyeringai ketika tatapan matanya menatap Yoochun. Merasa takjub dengan apa yang dikatakan seorang Wakil Ketua OSIS tentang dirinya. Apa ia terlihat begitu liar dimata Yoochun hingga ia berpotensi untuk memperkosa Jaejoong? _Well, who knows._ Keke~

Manik mata coklatnya kini bergulir kembali menatap Jaejoong yang sepertinya berusaha menahan diri agar semburat rona merah tidak nampak di kedua pipinya yang putih, membuatnya justru terlihat kenyal seperti mochi sakura.

"Kh~" Yunho terkekeh pelan. Tidak tahan melihat wajah manis Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memerah ketika mata coklat Yunho menatap ke dalam mata hitamnya.

Jaejoong yang malu dan salah tingkah, apa ada sesuatu yang lebih manis dari itu? Na-ah~ sepertinya tidak ada.

"Aku berani bertaruh, kau tidak keberatan untuk membawanya pergi setelah pengakuan cintamu yang mematikan tadi siang, 'kan?" tanya Yoochun lagi seraya melepaskan senyuman penutup ala _sales _untuk menjual 'produk'nya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kanan Yunho.

"Na-ah~ aku tidak keberatan. _Not at all~"_ jawab Yunho masih dengan senyum seringaian khas yang terlukis dibibir.

Jaejoong membelalakan mata dan sekujur tubuhnya meremang horor. Ia mulai berjalan terpincang menjauh dari seseorang bernama Jung Yunho ketika sadar bahwa ia **tidak akan pernah bisa** menang melawannya. Entah mengapa tatapan mata coklatnya kini terasa berbeda dari tatapan tenang dan teduh yang ia lihat tadi siang.

Buas.

"_Andwae! _Jangan mendekat dalam radius 100 meter, atau aku bersumpah kau akan menyesalinya!_"_ teriak Jaejoong mulai ketakutan seperti dikejar-kejar seorang _slasher._

"Hahaha~ sepertinya kau memang cocok untuk menjadi yang 'memburu' dan bukan yang 'diburu', _hyung."_ Ucap Changmin tertawa melihat Jaejoong terpincang-pincang kesulitan berlari menghindari 'terkaman' Yunho. Ha! _Taste your own medicine!_

"_Is that so?"_ tanya Yunho tertawa renyah menanggapi komentar Changmin, " –baiklah, aku akan membawanya jauh dari kalian. Jadi aku harap, kalian tidak mengganggu kami. _Gomawo yo~"_ lanjut Yunho dengan senyum sejuta arti lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang semakin mendekati pintu keluar. Setelahnya, suara teriakan ratusan desibel Jaejoong mengisi setiap sudut gedung olahraga. Junsu dan yang lainnya bahkan sampai harus menutup telinga.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho?! TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!" lengking Jaejoong yang meronta-ronta di atas bahu kanan Yunho. Kejadian Yunho yang memikul 'karung beras' di bahunya seolah terulang kembali. Semua pasang mata yang ada di dalam gedung olahraga menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penasaran mengapa Ketua OSIS mereka berteriak seperti itu. Lalu setelahnya, mereka menghilang di balik pintu dan meninggalkan gedung olahraga yang mendadak hening.

"..."

"_Well~ sold out."_ gumam Yoochun bangga ketika 'produk'nya laku terjual sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan seolah membersihkan debu-debu yang mungkin menempel.

"Uhm.. aku sedikit khawatir dengan Jaejoong_ hyung_." ucap Junsu sambil menatap pintu gedung olahraga dimana dua insan itu menghilang dibaliknya seolah tertelan oleh kegelapan malam.

"Nah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan dua orang yang sedang kasmaran. Jaejoong sudah berada di tangan orang yang 'tepat'. _Well,_ kurasa." Jawab Yoochun setengah yakin setengah ragu. Manik matanya bergulir menatap Junsu yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Senyum seringaian kini nampak menghiasi wajah tampannya, " –apa kau ingin seperti mereka juga? Aku tidak keberatan untuk menemanimu~ Junsu yah~~" bisik Yoochun di telinga kiri Junsu lalu sedikit menghembuskan nafas yang membuat laki-laki bersuara lumba-lumba itu melengking 8 oktaf dan menjauhi Yoochun dengan kecepatan kilat.

"YA! Park Yoochun! Berhenti bercanda, dasar idiot!" lengking Junsu lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal sambil menyeret jaring berisi bola ke dalam gudang peyimpanan. Kedua pipinya yang _chubby _terlihat seperti tomat yang dipanggang.

Yoochun mengulum senyum melihat reaksi Junsu.

"_I feel sorry, he is just more idiot than you."_ Ucap Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoochun seolah mengerti perasaannya. Perasaan manusia itu memang membingungkan. Itulah alasanya mengapa Changmin lebih menyukai makanan dibandingkan manusia. Perasaan makanan itu jauh lebih sederhana. Begitu sederhana hingga ia tidak perlu memikirkannya.

_I love food~_

"_Yea~ but he is cute~" _ Yoochun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Junsu yang tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri dan terjatuh hingga bola-bola di dalam jaring yang ia seret berserakan di dalam gedung olahraga.

"Semoga otak bebeknya yang kecil bisa menyadari perasaanmu secepatnya. Nah~ kalau begitu, aku serahkan sisanya padamu _hyung~ _aku harus cepat-cepat menyiapkan kembang api sebelum Jaejoong _hyung _meneriakiku lagi –meskipun saat ini mungkin ia sedang sibuk." Ucap Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yoochun dan berlari keluar gedung olahraga untuk mempersiapkan kembang api karena puncak acara akan berlangsung 10 menit lagi.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ya Jung Yunho! Turunkan aku!" Jaejoong masih meronta sambil memukul-mukul punggung Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda laki-laki bermata coklat itu akan menurunkannya. Jaejoong menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tahu tindakan protesnya akan dianggap angin lalu oleh Yunho. Jadi, ia tidak ingin menghabiskan tenaganya untuk sesuatu hal yang sia-sia. Lebih baik ia simpan tenaganya untuk menghajar Park Yoochun setelah ia bisa terlepas dari Jung Yunho.

'**BRAK!'**

Yunho membuka pintu atap gedung sekolah yang selalu menjadi tempat istirahatnya. Manik mata hitam Jaejoong memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau atap gedung itu adalah salah satu atap yang di larang untuk di masuki siswa.

"Yunho, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kunci pintu menuju atap ini? Apa kau tahu, atap gedung di sayap timur itu dilarang untuk di masuki siswa?" tanya Jaejoong merasa bingung karena kunci atap gedung seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh guru-guru. Bagaimana bisa Yunho memilikinya? Insting sebagai Ketua OSIS yang taat peraturan tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Jaejoong dan terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja-meja tak terpakai yang ia susun sendiri lalu menurunkan laki-laki bermata hitam itu ke atasnya. Jaejoong kini duduk di atas salah satu meja.

"Apa yang akan inginkan dariku, Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati ketika menyadari bahwa laki-laki bermata coklat itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya lalu mengurung tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan yang berada di samping kiri kanan tubuh. Yunho sudah mengurungnya.

Laki-laki bermata coklat itu hanya diam tak menjawab dan hanya menatap sepasang mata hitam Jaejoong yang mereflesikan kerlap-kerlip cahaya bintang di langit malam musim semi yang bersih. Terlihat sangat indah dan mempesona. Yunho mengaguminya dalam diam. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan agar sepasang mata indah itu hanya menatap padanya. Ia tidak tahu. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Jaejoong terluka membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa melindunginya. Ia merasa gagal. Rasa takut akan kehilangan itu membuatnya merasa tidak percaya diri.

_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_

_I need your loving, loving, I need it now_

_When I'm without you_

_I'm something weak_

_You got me begging_

_Begging, I'm on my knees_

Jaejoong panik setengah mati saat wajah Yunho terasa semakin mendekatinya. Tatapan mata coklat itu terasa begitu lurus dan fokus seolah tak mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Ia semakin panik ketika hembusan nafas Yunho mulai menggelitik bibirnya. Kini jarak kedua wajah mereka bagaikan terpisah oleh selembar kertas saja. Jaejoong sudah mengangkat tangan kanan untuk mendorong wajah Yunho ketika tiba-tiba saja gerakan tak terduga membuat tangannya membeku di udara.

"Syukurlah." Gumam Yunho seraya menjatuhkan keningnya ke atas bahu kanan Jaejoong. Kedua lengannya kini sudah melingkar sempurna di balik tubuh Jaejoong lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan, " –syukurlah." Gumam Yunho mengulang ucapannya seraya mempererat pelukannya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa orang yang ia peluk benar-benar nyata.

Makian yang tadi ingin Jaejoong lontarkan seolah tertelan kembali saat Yunho memeluknya. Ia pikir, binatang buas itu akan mengoyaknya tanpa ampun. Namun sekarang, binatang buas yang tadi ia lihat seolah sirna tersapu angin.

"_Wa –waeyo?_ Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Jujur saja Yunho, kau membuatku takut dengan perubahan karaktermu yang drastis. Apa kau bipolar?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Oke, bayangan Yunho yang buas memang menyeramkan. Tapi sikap Yunho yang seperti ini lebih membuatnya merasa takut.

Yunho tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia bergeming merasakan suhu tubuh Jaejoong yang hangat sebelum akhrinya ia berucap.

"Jika aku bisa memberikan tanganku, aku akan memberikannya padamu. Jika aku bisa memberikan kakiku, akan akan memberikannya padamu. Jika aku bisa memberikan seluruh tubuhku, aku akan memberikannya padamu. Mata, hidung, bibir, telinga, semuanya.. semuanya akan kuberikan padamu. Bahkan jika aku bisa memberikan nyawaku untukmu, aku akan memberikannya padamu." Yunho bergumam pelan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Perasaan takut yang luar biasa itu seolah menggerogotinya. Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam di dalam dekapan Yunho yang terasa hangat dan nyaman hingga tak mampu berkata-kata, " –jadi tolong, Jaejoong ah.. jangan membuatku khawatir dengan sikap keras kepalamu yang tidak pernah mementingkan dirimu sendiri. Kau membuatku selalu tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian."

_My broken pieces_

_You pick them up_

_Don't leave me hanging, hanging_

_Come give me some_

_When I'm without ya_

_I'm so insecure_

_You are the one thing_

_The one thing, I'm living for_

"Yu –Yunho." Panggil Jaejoong merasa canggung dan salah tingkah. Tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang merasuki Yunho hingga ia mendadak menjadi laki-laki melankolis dengan ucapan-ucapan ala roman picisan yang sering ia dengar dari kakak perempuannya.

Meski berat mengakuinya, namun Yunho yang senang menjahili dan menggodanya lebih baik dibandingkan Yunho yang sentimental seperti ini.

"Jadi kumohon Jae, jangan membuatku merasakan ketakutan akan kehilanganmu." Bisik Yunho pelan seraya menatap ke dalam mata hitam Jaejoong. Keduanya hanya saling tatap dalam diam. Seolah kebisuan menjadi momentum bagi keduanya.

Jaejoong seperti terhipnotis ketika sepasang mata coklat almond itu menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh yang menenangkan. Mata coklat itu seolah berbicara tentang perasaan Yunho yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan mendamba yang membuncah dan meluap-luap seperti sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Luluh. Jaejoong luluh dengan tatapan yang menghanyutkan itu. Terenyuh. Jaejoong terenyuh dengan perasaan yang terasa begitu manis. Tersentuh. Jaejoong tersentuh dengan kejujuran yang Yunho tunjukan padanya.

Pipinya yang dingin terasa hangat ketika tangan besar Yunho menyentuh pipi kirinya. Wajah tampan itu terasa semakin mendekati wajahnya. Hembusan nafas yang terasa manis dan segar khas milik Yunho menyapu indera penciumannya –strawberry. Hingga akhirnya, sepasang bibir penuh itu hampir menyentuh bibir tipis merah cherry Jaejoong.

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your Sugar! (Your sugar!)_

_Yes, please (Yes, please)_

_Won't you come and put it down on me_

'**Chu~!'**

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong berdesis pelan. Suara rendahnya terdengar menyeramkan. Kerutan empat siku mulai nampak di keningnya. Telapak tangan Jaejoong yang mendorong dan menutupi bibir Yunho membuat laki-laki bermata coklat itu mengerang kecewa karena gagal mencium Jaejoong. Yunho pikir, pertahanan Jaejoong sudah runtuh karena berhasil membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

"_I just want to claim my grand prize."_ jawab Yunho sambil mendekati wajah Jaejoong lagi. Namun Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang masih dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi bibir Yunho.

"Ha? Apa kau hilang ingatan, ohng? Kau sudah membuang gelar kemenanganmu. Kau tidak bisa mengambil hadiahnya kembali." ucap Jaejoong memberikan argumen, namun setelahnya ia menjerit histeris ketika telapak tangannya terasa panas dan basah karena Yunho menjilatnya.

'**Slurp~'**

"YAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jaejoong mulai panik (lagi) ketika sepasang mata coklat yang terasa teduh dan menenangkan itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Seolah apa yang tadi dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi. Tatapan tajam seperti singa kelaparan yang kini terpancar dari mata coklat itu membuatnya semakin ingin lari dari binatang buas bernama Jung Yunho!

"Seingatku, akulah yang memenangkan _race_ hari ini. _So_ _I'll take my REAL grand prize back.."_ bisik Yunho tersenyum menyeringai, _" ..from you."_ Wajahnya semakin mendekat. Jaejoong semakin panik ketika ia tidak bisa melarikan dari Yunho karena terjebak dan terkurung diantara meja dan tubuh jangkung itu.

"Tunggu Yunho, tunggu." Ucap Jaejoong kini menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanan tepat saat sepasang bibir penuh itu hampir menciumnya. Ia bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Yunho di atas telapak tangan kanannya.

"Apa lagi? Apa kau ingin ucapan Yoochun menjadi kenyataan dan aku memperkosamu, huh?" Yunho berdesis pelan. Ia mulai tidak sabar dengan sikap Jaejoong yang terus menghindar.

"Uhm.. uhm.." Jaejoong memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dijadikan alasan. Jujur saja, meskipun ia memang mengharapkan Yunho menciumnya, namun hatinya masih belum siap dengan perubahan signifikan yang terjadi. Yunho menyukainya, dan ia menyukai Yunho. Seharusnya ini bisa berakhir _happy ending_, tapi...

... Jaejoong terlalu malu untuk mau mengakuinya.

Ia menatap mata coklat Yunho yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan yang seolah ingin memakannya bulat-bulat. Jaejoong menundukkan kepala salah tingkah. Memutar otak untuk bisa melarikan diri dari Yunho.

"Jangan banyak alasan." Desis Yunho lagi yang membuat Jaejoong menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"Uhm.. uhm.. kakimu menekan lututku yang terluka." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi lututnya berdenyut sakit ketika kaki Yunho menekannya.

Yunho menundukkan kepala dan menatap paha kirinya yang menekan lutut kanan Jaejoong yang terluka. Ia langsung memundurkan tubuhnya. Namun jarak yang tercipta membuat Yunho tidak puas hati. Ia menatap Jaejoong dalam diam, seolah memikirkan cara agar antara dirinya dan juga Jaejoong tak ada jarak yang membatasi. Tiba-tiba saja senyum seringaian terlukis kembali di wajah tampannya. Membuat Jaejoong berpikir kalau alasan instan yang tadi diucapkan akan membuatnya semakin tidak bisa melarikan diri dari singa buas yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Bisik Yunho pelan. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh paha kiri Jaejoong dengan lembut yang membuat laki-laki bersurai hitam itu membelalakan mata terkejut. Setelahnya, Yunho membuka kedua kaki Jaejoong hingga membuat tubuh jangkungnya kini berdiri di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong yang terbuka.

HIIII!

'_SHIT! Wrong move!'_ pikir Jaejoong semakin panik ketika ia merasakan tubuh Yunho yang sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong sudah berada di atas dada bidang Yunho untuk mencegahnya melakukan apapun padanya.

"_There~"_ ucap Yunho tersenyum puas sambil melingkarkan kembali lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong lalu menariknya. Ia justru semakin menikmatinya ketika melihat wajah panik Jaejoong yang terlihat lucu, " –kau tidak bisa membuat alasan lagi~ Jaejoong ah~" bisik Yunho di telinga kiri Jaejoong lalu sedikit menjilat dan menggigitnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Jaejoong untuk protes dan menghindar. Seketika itu juga tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dalam pelukan Yunho ketika laki-laki bermata coklat itu menyerang titik kelemahannya.

_Yeah_

_I want that red velvet_

_I want that sugar sweet_

_Don't let nobody touch it_

_Unless that somebody's me_

_I gotta be a man_

_There ain't no other way_

_'Cause baby you're hotter than southern California Bay_

_I don't wanna play no games_

_I don't gotta be afraid_

_Don't give all that shy shit_

_No make up on, that's my_

"Ughm.. Yun –ho! Hen –ti –kan." ucap Jaejoong terbata ketika merasakan Yunho masih menjilati telinganya hingga membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Nafas Jaejoong mulai terasa berat ketika Yunho terus menyerang titik lemahnya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata rapat-rapat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ciuman Yunho perlahan turun kerahang lalu sedikit menggigitnya karena gemas.

"Agh!" teriak Jaejoong kesakitan. Namun setelahnya, tubuh Jaejoong bergelinjang hebat ketika lidah basah dan panas Yunho menjilati rahang yang tadi digigit sebagai permintaan maaf. Jaejoong mendesah pelan sambil mencengkram erat _t-shirt_ Yunho.

Ciuman Yunho semakin turun ke leher jenjang Jaejoong. Ia mencium, menggigit lalu menjilatnya ketika mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan bercampur nikmat Jaejoong karena ulahnya terdengar bagai simfoni musik yang menggairahkan. Ciumannya meninggalkan beberapa jejak tanda merah keunguan bahkan mungkin bekas gigitan di leher putih Jaejoong. Perlahan dan tanpa disadari, tangan Jaejoong terangkat lalu melingkar sempurna di leher Yunho dan menariknya yang membuat wajah tampan itu semakin tenggelam ke dalam lekukan leher Jaejoong.

Kedua tangan Yunho yang tidak pasif, kini sudah menyelinap masuk di balik _t-shirt_ yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan mengelus lembut punggung mulus itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang besar. Jaejoong melengkungkan tubuhnya saat sensasi panas yang serasa terbakar membuatnya semakin menginginkan lebih. Ia sudah bisa menikmatinya.

Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho yang terbenam dilekukan lehernya lalu menatap sepasang mata coklat yang seolah menghipnotis. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Mengapa ia membiarkan Yunho melakukan hal itu padanya? Mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi ketika Yunho menyentuhnya? Mengapa ia menikmati ciuman-ciuman Yunho? Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Tapi, satu hal yang Jaejoong tahu saat ini adalah ia sangat menginginkan Yunho untuk mencium bibirnya. Ia mulai menebak-nebak apa yang akan dirasakannya ketika bibir dan lidah seksi itu bergumul dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya sambil menatap bibir Yunho dengan tatapan penuh harap. Tubuhnya yang memanas dengan desiran yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho lalu menciumnya tepat dibibir.

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me!)_

_Oh, right here (right here),_

_'Cause I need (I need)_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar! (Sugar!)_

_Yes, please (Yes, please)_

_Won't you come and put it down on me_

Ciuman yang terasa manis dengan aroma vanilla strawberry yang bercampur di dalam membuat Jaejoong tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aroma strawberry yang tercium begitu kuat dari bibir Yunho. Starwberry –aroma khas Jung Yunho.

Aroma vanilla yang selalu disukai Yunho itu kini memenuhi indera penciumannya. Aroma vanilla yang terasa sangat manis di pertengahan musim semi seperti Kim Jaejoong –orang yang sangat disukainya.

Keduanya memejamkan mata ketika merasakan sepasang bibir yang saling menyentuh. Bibir yang bertautan terasa begitu lembut dan manis hingga membuat keduanya merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik perut. Perasaan akan mendambakan pujaan hati terasa begitu membludak.

"_I Love You~"_ bisik Yunho dalam ciumannya. Ucapan spontan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut hingga melepaskan ciumannya. Manik mata hitam Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tiga kata yang selama ini sangat ingin ia dengar dari bibir penuh itu kini terngiang di dalam telinganya.

'**DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!'**

Kembang api mulai terlihat di gelapnya langit malam. Menemani bintang dan bulan memancarkan cahaya kerlap-kerlip yang terlihat indah. Suara tepuk tangan dari siswa-siswi Dong Bang _High School_ yang menikmati perayaan penutupan festival musim semi ke-50 bisa terdengar riuh di lapangan.

Jantung Jaejoong berdegub kencang di dalam dada seiring kembang api yang terus meledak di atas langit malam dan memancarkan cahaya warna-warninya. Tatapan mata Jaejoong tidak pernah terlepas dari mata coklat Yunho yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh yang menenangkan.

Hanya tiga kata.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mendengus pelan lalu tertawa. Yunho sampai mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu.

"Hey –"

" –kau tidak pernah gagal membuatku frustasi, Jung Yunho! _But well, as stupid as this sounds, you are always driving me crazily in love with you!" _teriak Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho dan mengakui perasaannya. Ia sudah melakukannya sejauh ini. Sudah tidak ada artinya lagi ia mundur. Jika ia harus maju untuk berperang, maka ia siap untuk melakukannya.

Yunho terdiam mendengar Jaejoong yang berteriak seperti itu. _Well,_ mungkin karena suara ledakan kembang api yang berisik membuat Jaejoong berteriak, atau mungkin karena untuk menutupi rasa malunya? Tsk~ sepertinya karena pilihan kedua. Ia berdecak kemudian terkekeh mendengar jawaban atas pengakuannya dengan cara yang begitu absurd.

"Begitukah? Jadi, jatuh cinta padaku adalah sesuatu yang bodoh?"

"Yes! Jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu adalah suatu kebodohan." Jaejoong tertawa setelah ia menyadari betapa tidak romantisnya jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Jung Yunho padanya.

Laki-laki yang selalu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Laki-laki yang selalu membuat emosinya naik turun seperti _roller coaster_. Laki-laki yang selalu membuat perasaannya menggila karenanya –tanpa disadari, sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

"Tsk~ secara tersirat kau memanggil dirimu sendiri bodoh karena jatuh cinta padaku." Bisik Yunho sambil mendekati wajah Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau memang selalu membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh ketika kau berada di sekitarku, dasar bodoh." Balas Jaejoong dan untuk kedua kalinya, bibir mereka bertautan di bawah hujan kembang api.

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Your sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me_

_(Down on me, down on me)_

- FIN -

.

.

.

[ OMAKE]

.

.

.

"Aish! Kenapa aku harus terjebak di antara dua orang itu?!" gumam Changmin kesal dan jengkel sambil menyalakan kembang api untuk yang kelima kalinya. Kembang api meluncur ke atas langit malam dan meledak yang membuat serpihan-serpihan api warna-warni yang menyebar menghiasinya.

Sedikit cerita, Changmin tiba dua menit lebih dulu ke atas atap gedung di sayap timur sebelum Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba setelah ia berlari seperti kesetanan karena harus mempersiapkan kembang apinya sebelum terlambat. Ia sengaja menggunakan atap gedung sayap timur sebagai tempat menyalakan kembang api karena untuk menghindari sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan. Gedung sayap timur terlarang bagi siswa. Namun ia sangat tidak menyangka jika Yunho akan membawa Jaejoong ke atas atap gedung sayap timur hingga membuatnya harus bersembunyi secara reflek di tumpukan bangku dan meja tak terpakai dengan sekotak kembang api yang menemaninya.

"Ya Tuhan…" gerutu Changmin lagi menghiraukan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang semakin berisik.

- FIN! FIN! -

_Footnote:_

[1] _Tsundere_ adalah istilah dari Jepang. _Tsundere _adalah gabungan dari _tsun-tsun _dan_ dere-dere. Tsun-tsun_ sendiri bermakna seseorang yang berwatak agresif (bukan dalam artian kasar atau bar bar) atau berdarah panas. Setelah dua kata itu digabung menjadi _tsundere,_ yang bermakna orang yang keras, berdarah panas, namun di saat yang tepat menjadi sangat _"lovely"._ Biasanya tokoh bersifat _tsundere_ ini sangat tidak mengakui perasaan sukanya ke suatu tokoh, sehingga untuk menutupinya dia akan berbuat kebalikan dari yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan perasaan sukanya. (Source: anime-art-inc .blogspot )

[2] Muncikari, mucikari, germo, atau lelaki hidung belang adalah orang yang berperan sebagai pengasuh, perantara, dan/atau pemilik pekerja seks komersial. (Source: wikipedia) *me: LOL*

P.S1: FIN FIN FIN means no sequel, no moreeeeeeeeeee x""""DDD

P.S2: tbh, ini udh selese dari 3 hari lalu, cma kmren pas lg edit2 lg, winamp tetiba nge play lagunya Maroon 5 yg Sugar, trs aku sing a long ama si abang adam levine yg ganteng luar biasa itu (gagal fokus xD) and then, pas lg nyanyi2 gtu, kok kyknya liriknya samting nih... pas di cari lirik benernya (karena edisi nyanyian aku edisi sotoy xD LOL) dan 'JEGEEEERRR!' cucok bgt buat dijadiin backsong epilog nya Love Spring~ uuuuuhhh~ unyu~ unyu~ 3 so gomen, baru bisa apdet skrg :'D

P.S3: maap jg yah klo ada salah2 ato bagian yg ga pas gmn gtu :'D soalnya ini awalnya cma 6 page, tp setelah edit sana sini jd 12 page *mgkin membelah diri* ditambah aku masukin OST *cielah* Sugar by Maroon 5 yg bikin ini epilog makin2 melar kkkk~ semoga suka ama endingnya~ ^^ sankyu~

P.S4: I pass my nihon go level teeeeeeeeessst~! xD yappari~~~ dan aku ada di peringkat 2~ :'D terimakasih smua atas doa dan dukungannya *siapa jg yg doain* cma pengen berbagi kebahagaian, because sharing is caring~ #Chu~

P.S5: its reply review time! ^o^/ please bear with the lengt ._. Smoga ga ada yg kelewat

**dienha:** ah terimakasih udh jd bahagia sth baca Love Spring~ xD sankyu~|| **5351:** iyaaah~! Yun kelewat cool! Ah jd gemesh sendiri~ hihi pertanyaanmu terjawab di chapt epilog ini~ sankyu || **whirlwind27:** haha iya siwon rada2 disini xD LOL karna chara asli yg aku pake sblmnya si GD BB ._. makanya mgkin aga ga masuk karakternya, gomen :'( || **min:** hahaha iya kali ah bunuh diri xD tenang aja, itu plan ke 1658358657 yg g mgkin terealisasi kkk~ ok sankyu~ || **YUNJAEbaby69: **iya, namanya jg tsundere xD ya pasti keras kepala, ga mau ga mau tp mau~ LOL sankyu~ || **Yikyung:** ah~ yakin tepar? Yakin si yun ga ngapa2in si jeje? Bahahaha~ sankyu || **shipper89:** ah~ terlalu sederhana klo yun nyium nya on the spot~ told ya, yunho is sly~~ || **flowboth: **hahaha yunho emg gtu~ dia sly2 manis gmn gtu~ aduh yandere akuts xD iya tamat aja yah *daripadadigantunginkayakshine* *harakiri lagi* kkk~ sankyu lean :* || **YeyeWooKIM971: **ah km bisa aja~ *terbang* xD yoosu cma hint aja yes~ klo nganu2 kyk yunjae jg, kepala aku bsa meledak mikirin plotnya~ sankyuuu~ || **fhefhe**: orang klo udh yandere, apapun bakal dilakuin loh~ makanya yandere itu nakutin tp bikin greget~ xD sankyu~ || **meirah. 1111:** well, I guess instead of shine, I'll update this for shine's replacement kay? Hehe~ sakyu~ || **Jiyeon Park:** iyah, ga lama kan ini? Krg dari sminggu lah yah? Hehe~ amiin smoga acc yah ama tante beta~ xD sankyu || **Elzha luv changminnie: **baik2 aja saaa~ xD iya nih, busy with a life :'D km gmn kabarnya? Hehe~ iya lanjut kok, lg d karantina dulu~ sankyu || **kakaichi: **iya chi, msh di lock... tuh kan ada niatan nakal mau baca duluan di blog xD told ya, my ffs in blog are like some of craps, trust me ._. Sankyu~ || **SinushYJS:** aaww~ I'm so happy too that I can reply ur review~ :* sama dong~ aku jg suka ama karakternya yun di sini~ xD sankyu~ || **hannik2206: **and now happy bday yunho! xD hahaha~ yah mboook klo ada yunho di jualin jg akoh mau~ xD di bungkus~ sankyu || **choikim1310:** ok udh apdet yah~ sankyu~ ||** lovgravanime14: **klo bisa di bungkus, bungkus deh xD yunho tuh klo udh care bakal care bgt~~ dia tuh sly tau sebenernya~ aaaahhhh *fangirling sendiri* LMAO sankyu~ || **JonginDO:** yey me! xD akhirnya apdet ampe tamat~ :'D sankyu || **Selena Jung**: game over buat jeje yg in denial~ hahaha emg dasar tsundere akuts~ sankyuuu~ ||** misschokyulate2: **aah~ sankyu~ semoga chapt akhir ini jg makin seru yah~~ ^^ || **dheaniyuu:** gyaaaaaa~~ *tereak bareng2* xDDD sankyu~ || **elfsissi701: **ugh~ lebih cetar lg klo si jeje mendesah desah basah~ #slapped xD sankyu~ || **Qeren: **dari dulu si yun udh nembak jae pke bahasa tubuh, tp emg dsar si jeje oon + tsundere ga sadar dan ga mau sadar~ haha sankyu~ || **azahra88:** iyah ok next shine yah? ^^;; *keringetdingin* sankyu~ || **himemaru9095: **nih aku kasih spesial eps yunjae yg aga lime2 xD hehe sankyu~ || **miu. sara: **wah pada mau pesen si yunho xD antrian udh kyk benteng china nak~ silahkan bersabar~ kkk~ sankyu~ || **jaeromone: **cma satu kata yg cocok buat jaejae, 'tsundere!' xD aduh seneng bgt bikin karakter tsundere jae di pasangin ama yandere yun~ hehe sankyu~ || **adityaaja: **iya kasian :( tp kan salah sendiri pke cara kotor, kan jd ada beruang ngamuk~ kkk~ sankyu~ || **cha yeoja hongki: **aku jg seneng bisa bales review chaaa~ :* okok siap nnti shine klo udh kelar lgsg publish kok tanpa ada kata tunda2 sekalipun itu ngabisin 30 page halaman yah? Hehe~ *please bear with the length* adanya nope, klo bbm ga pake ._. *ga gaul* tp gmn caranya PM km? ._. || **Guest:** ah gomen, itu typo ._. Hrsnya 30 menit, tp nampaknya 0 nya ga ketulis, makasih udh notice || **akiramia44:** ok lgsg apdet kok ini epilog nya ^^ sankyu~ || **MyBabyWonKyu: **emg gtu kok xD kkkkk~ si yunho kan sly abis~ X3 #fangirling sankyu~ || **Sayuri Jung**: yes! Game over for jaejoong! xDD ah~ still on progress~ lg di karantina dulu shine nya ama beta reader ^^ tungguin aja yah~ sankyu~ || **vermilion:** sankyu udh baca dari awal dan review dri awal jg~ :* || **nickeYJcassie: **hehehehe~ iyaaaaah~ aku aja yg bikin mesem2 sendiri gara2 bikin karakter yunho yg cetar gini xD kkk~ iyah siap nnti klo udh beres lgsg apdet kok ^^ sankyu~ ||** apine shim: **glad u like it! ^^ sankyu~ || **vianashim: **les b. Jepang? Tergantung domisili sih kyknya ._. Klo d bdg aku lesnya di BLCI~ cma aku gtw klo daerah lain. km tinggal dmn say? || **ShinJiWoo920202: **lah~ yg bikinnya aja blushing loh ini toloooong yunho emg terlaluh~! xD sankyu~ || **Rahma91: **semoga baca chapt akhir ga nambah km diabetes yah 8D *gomen* sankyu~ || **NaeAizawa:** hahaha iya, itu aku aja yg bikin karakter yun kyk gtu gila sendiri saking pengennya punya cowo kyk yunho xD *ngeces* sankyuuu~ ||

P.S6: Last but not least, HAPPY BDAY URI LEADAH JUNG YUNHO! xD ah~ kau tambah tua, tp foto2 mu yg bertebaran mengatakan "I'm not age at all~" wish u all the best Yunho ^^ this is present for u~ xD

Sankyu!


End file.
